He s a Pirate
by SamuelE8688
Summary: Sherlock wurde während eines Falles angeschossen. In seiner Frustration jagt er John zum Teufel. Daraufhin entwickelt sich John zu einem Piraten - für einen Tag. Genehmigte Übersetzung einer Story, die ursprünglich von Sendai veröffentlicht wurde.
1. Vorwort

Hallo liebe „Sherlock" begeisterte Leser!

Hier handelt es sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung der Geschichte "He´s a Pirate", deren ursprüngliche Autorin „Sendai" ist.

Es ist sowohl Sendai´s erste Geschichte, als auch meine erste Übersetzung.

Ich habe versucht die Anregungen einiger Reviewer umzusetzen (z. B. Kennzeichnung der POV), um Verwirrungen zu vermeiden.

Die Gedankengänge der jeweiligen Personen sind in Klammern () und _kursiv_ geschrieben

Die Handlung spielt nach dem Reichenbach Fall.

Unter folgendem Link kann die Originalgeschichte gefunden werden:

s/8677322/He-s-a-Pirate

Überaus dankbar wäre ich, wenn sich jemand veranlasst fühlen würde, um meine Grammatik, Wortwahl, Satzzeichen… auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an dieser Geschichte, oder an den Personen (leider, leider).

So, genug gefaselt, lasst euch von der Fiction begeistern :D!


	2. Die Bedeutung der Nutzlosigkeit

**1. Kapitel Die Bedeutung der Nutzlosigkeit **

POV John

Die Langeweile brachte mich fast zum Weinen. _(Mein Gott jetzt fange ich schon an wie Sherlock zu denken)._

Ich fühlte, dass Sherlock sich diesen Vortrag für mich als Strafe gedacht hatte, da ich mich an diesem Morgen geweigert hatte, ihn zu einem Fall zu begleiten.

Ich erinnerte mich früher am Morgen; Sherlock war begeistert, „Aber John, das ist ein Niveau von 8,5 bis 9. Der Fall betrifft Diebe, die seit Jahren Juwelen, bildende Kunst und seltene Münzen gestohlen haben. Irgendwie schmuggeln sie es aus Großbritannien und die Ware landet bei Auktionen in ganz Europa. Aber jetzt hat Lestrade einen Hinweis. Zwei verstümmelte Leichen, getötet in einem Abstand von drei Tagen. Bei einer von ihnen war eine Münze, die in Verbindung zu dem letztem Raub von einem Museum steht. Er ist sich sicher, dass es eine Verbindung zu den Schmugglern gibt."

Sherlock explodierte fast vor Hochspannung. Seit drei Wochen gab es keinen Fall.

Ich verstand. Wirklich. Wir waren beide gelangweilt und zunehmend angespannter, und Sherlock´s Geist, drohte zusehends der endgültigen Langeweile zu erliegen.

Ich hatte wenigstens meine Klasse, um die Monotonie zu durchbrechen _(doch angesichts der heutigen Vorlesung…, Klassen sind schrecklich)_, und ich hatte meinen Teilzeitjob bei der Forensik am Yard _(warte, das bedeutet gewöhnlich, mit Anderson zu arbeiten, zusätzlich negativ.)_

Ich benutzte meine beruhigendste Stimme, und sagte zu ihm, "Sherlock, geh´ einfach und beginne ohne mich, ich werde in drei bis vier Stunden nachkommen. Du kannst die Opfer begutachten und die Beweise mit Lestrade besprechen."

Dann legte ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern. „Sherlock, ich habe nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zum Abschluss. Die meiste Zeit davon, muss ich an meiner Dissertation arbeiten, aber heute werde ich zu dieser verdammten Vorlesung erwartet. Geh, sammle Daten und dann warte einfach auf mich. Nur dieses eine Mal, bitte warte auf mich. Und mach´ keine anderen gefährlichen Sachen. Unternimm nichts auf eigene Faust. In wenigen Stunden stehe ich zu deiner Verfügung."

Der weltweit einzig auferstandener und beratender Detektiv, wischte meine Hände ärgerlich zur Seite.

„Wenn ich sterbe, liegt es nur an dir, John", sagte der Welt ältester und grösster Vorschüler. Dann stolzierte er, im vollen Schmoll-Modus, aus der Wohnung.

Ich erhielt keinen anderen Abschiedsgruß. Vom Fenster aus beobachtete ich, wie er beinahe schon aus der Haustür segelte, sein Mantel aufgebauscht wie ein Umhang.

_(Richtig, Mycroft sagte ja, dass Sherlock schon immer ein Pirat sein wollte.)_

Momentan, beobachtete ich gerade den Dozenten, der wie durch Zauberei, einen Raum, voller, vormals dynamischer, Leute, in Zombies hypnotisierte.

Ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen während ich auf die Uhr schaute, 12:10. Wieder Verspätung. Sherlock wird niemals auf mich warten.

Mein Handy vibrierte wegen einer neuen Benachrichtigung:

_Komm sofort zur Notaufnahme von St Bart´s. Sherlock wurde angeschossen. GL_

Ich überrannte mehrere Leute, als ich aus der Halle stürmte und schnappte einer kleinen, älteren Dame das Taxi vor der Nase weg. In meiner Panik war ich rücksichtslos.

_(Sherlock angeschossen. Nein, bitte lieber Gott, lass ihn nicht sterben. Nicht schon wieder. Ich kann das nicht noch einmal ertragen. Ich kann nicht atmen.)_

Ich kann mich nicht an die Taxifahrt erinnern; ich erinnere mich nur, dass ich versucht habe zu atmen und nicht zu schreien. Und ich erinnere mich, dass ich um ein weiteres Wunder gebetet habe.

Ich glaube, dass ich dem Taxifahrer Geld gegeben habe. … dann, riß ich die Krankenhaustüre auf und stürmte in die Notaufnahme.

Ich bekenne, dass ich noch eine ältere Dame umgerempelt habe.

Die Polizei war in der Halle und eine vertraute Stimme zeriss jemanden in der Luft, anhand einer mißbilligenden Schlussfolgerung.

Als ich Sherlocks Raum betrat, sah ich, dass sein Arm verbunden war. Er hatte einige Hämatome an seiner linken Wange, und noch mehr an seiner Brust. Die Röntgenbilder an der Wand zeigten keine gebrochenen Rippen. Gott sei Dank. Allerdings hing er an einem i.v. Zugang und bekam eine Bluttkonserve transfundiert.

Sherlock drehte sich zu mir um und blitzte mich zornig an. Seine blauen Augen waren wie Gletschereis als er, vor Ärger über mich, blinzelte.

Lestrade schaute erleichtert, als er mich sah. „John, ich bin so froh, das du da bist. Sherlock hat die Londoner Basis der Schmuckler gefunden. Sherlock untersuchte Spuren des Schmutzes, dass das zweite Opfer unter seinen Fingernägeln hatte und erkannte, das der Schmutz von einem verlassenen, teilweise abgebrannten Warenhaus in der Nähe der Themse sein musste. Er ging auf eigene Faust los und überraschte die Schmuggler. Er kämpfte mit ihnen, aber sie schossen ihn in den Arm. Er hat zwar eine Menge Blut verloren, aber die Ärzte sagen, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommt…"

"Genug jetzt! John kümmert sich weder um meine Verletzungen noch um mich. Seine „Klassenarbeit" ist ihm ja soviel wichtiger. Hast du heute mit Fingerfarben gemalt oder kleine Tontöpfe getöpfert?" Er war in einer irrsinns Form.

Ich verbarg meine Verletzung, da der arme Sherlock ja wahrscheinlich Schmerzen hatte.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt Sherlock. Hast du große Schmerzen?" fragte ich und versuchte seine Hand zu nehmen.

Sherlock zog seine Hand zurück. "Ja es schmerzt. Es ist eine Schusswunde. Es ist deine Schuld das ich angeschossen wurde, da du ja so selbstsüchtig zu deiner sowieso zwecklosen Klasse gingst. Warum dieser dumme Promotionskleinkram in Forensik, wenn ich es mit geschlossenen Augen schlussfolgern kann. Da ist kein gefälschter Abschluss erforderlich."

Ich spürte mein Gesicht vor Verlegenheit erröten.

Gut, ich wusste ja, dass er nicht glücklich war mit meinem Bestreben einen wissenschaftlichen Abschluss in der Forensik zu erlangen. Er hat sich niemals darum gekümmert, das ich die Ausbildung nur machte, um wieder Sinn in meinem Leben zu finden, nachdem er mich wegen der Suche nach Moriarty verlassen hat.

Ok, nun fange ich an überzureagieren. Sherlock rettete mein Leben und zerstörte Moriarty. Er ist ein Held. Er hat Schmerzen und ist frustriert, und er ist immer noch mein bester Freund.

Ich ignorierte Lestrade und Mycroft und die Ärzte, die alle sehr unbehaglich schauten.

_(Verdammt, ja, auch ich fühlte mich ziemlich unbehaglich.)_

„Alles klar. Du kannst mich immer ausschlussfolgern, aber das ist kein..."

"Ich kann dich sowohl hinaus-schlussfolgern, als auch hinaus-denken. Und überhaupt dienst du keinem besonderen Zweck. Wegen dir wurde ich angeschossen und liege jetzt im Krankenhaus.", knurrte Sherlock mich an. „Wegen dir entkommen die Schmuggler von Cawsand. Morgen werden sie auf hoher See sein. Ich dachte, das ich mit dir rechnen kann, aber da lag ich falsch."

"Du bist nutzlos. Verschwinde. Geh zu deiner Uni zurück oder zu deinem vorgeheuchelten Job, den dir irgendjemand besorgt hat, weil deine Gefühle verletzt waren. Geh´ und spiele Dedektiv während ich reelle Kriminalfälle löse.", beendete er.

Ich hörte hinter mir jemanden nach Luft schnappen.

_(Nutzlos? Ich bin nutzlos? Richtig und ich habe einen vorgeheuchelten Job den ich nur wegen meiner verletzten Gefühle bekam.)_

Sherlock höhnte weiter, „Gut, geh´doch! Du bist nicht mehr mein Partner. Weil wir gerade dabei sind, warum packst du nicht deinen ganzen Krempel und ziehst zu einem von deinen ja so kostbaren Klassenkameraden. Ich bin sicher, das ich dich in ein paar Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Stunden ersetzen kann."

_(Ich bin überflüssig. __Er kann mich ersetzen.)_

Ich war sprachlos vor Zorn. Momentan konnte ich die Verletzung nicht mal vor mir selbst zugeben. Wenn ich nur für eine Sekunde denken würde, dass ich bei dieser Tirade verletzt wäre, würde ich zusammenbrechen und weinen.

Ein Soldat weint nicht, insbesondere nicht vor anderen.

Ich drehte mich um und marschierte aus dem Raum.

Mycroft versuchte mich am Arm zurückzuhalten. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und schaute ihn an. Ich schätze mal, dass ihm das, was er in meinen Augen sah, nicht gefiel, da er hart zurück prallte. Ich war verhältnismäßig zufrieden, als ich bemerkte, wie ihm sein überlegenes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht fiel, als ich ihn anstarrte.

Ich stürmte durch die Notaufnahme. Ok. Mein Leben ist gelaufen. Ich will es beenden. Ich will... Oh hör auf Watson.

Nein, ich werde nicht wieder auseinanderfallen. Ich lebte ohne mein Herz für drei Jahre, und kann das wieder tun. Die erstaunliche Fähigkeit von John Watson, dem nutzlosen Mann ohne Herz, beobachten. Beobachten, wie er zu leben vorgibt, nachdem ihn sein Mitbewohner mitten ins Herz getroffen hat.

Ich kochte, als ich mich durch die Massen in Richtung der Schwingtüren der Notaufnahme schob.

So, es ist also alles meine Schuld. Ich verlor die Schmuggler. Es ist also mein Fehler. Fein. Ich werde die Schmuggler und die Beweise bekommen. Dazu brauche ich jedoch mehr Daten.

Wer ausser Sherlock Verdammter Holmes hat noch die Informationen?

Greg Lestrade rannte mir hinterher. Es war Schicksal. Es war meine Bestimmung.

„John," rief Greg, „warte. Ich bin sicher, dass er das nicht so gemeint hat. Du weißt, nichts von dem was er gesagt hat ist wahr. Er ist einfach hysterisch, weil sie entkommen sind. Es gibt keinen Beweis der sie mit kriminelle Tätigkeiten verbindet. Und ich bekomme keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl. Bitte, sei einfach…."

Ich hob meine Hand gebieterisch, _(ja ich imitierte diesen arroganten Schnüffler , alias Sherlock.) _

„Hör auf. Ich will kein Wort mehr über ihn hören. Ich werde nicht darüber reden. Aber du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun Greg. Vielleicht könntest du mir dein Telefon borgen. Ich ließ meines an der Uni, als ich hierher hastete, nur um von meinem früheren Mitbewohner beleidigt zu werden."

„John, sicher meinst du das nicht so. Hier, benutze mein Telefon. Ich habe noch ca 10 Minuten Papierkram zu erledigen, dann können wir gemeinsam zum Yard zurück. Ok Kumpel?" sagte Greg hoffnungsvoll.

_(Ha! Denkt hier eigentlich jeder ich bin blöd? __Wahrscheinlich denken alle, das ich nutzlos bin, und hilflos. Ok)._

Ich durchsuchte Greg´s Texte und fand mehrere detaillierte Hinweise, im Vorfeld von Sherlock, die zu dem Debakel im Warenhaus führten.

Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte Sherlock entdeckt, dass die Schmuggler eine Yacht in Cawsand in Cornwall geankert hatten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie auf diese Weise die gestohlenen Sachen transportieren und das die Abreise unmittelbar bevorsteht. Der Name der Yacht lautet Calypso, der des Besitzers Archie Lyon, ein reicher Playboy mit einer ausschweifenden Drogenvorgeschichte.

Sherlock folgerte, dass die Schmuggler Archie mit eingeschlossen haben, da er ihnen einen regulären, sicheren Transport bieten konnte.

Offenbar hat Sherlock drei von den Männern im Warenhaus überrascht, denn nach einem kurzen Handgemenge, schossen die Angreifer auf Sherlock und flüchteten.

Ich weiß nicht, warum sie Sherlock nicht ganz ausschalteten, aber wahrscheinlich haben Verrückte wirklich einen Schutzengel, der sich um sie kümmert.

So, die Schmuggler werden sich sicher zur Yacht bewegen, um das Land zu verlassen. Und wahrscheinlich ist die Yacht voll von ihrer unrechtmäßigen Beute. Sie werden diese nicht aufgeben wollen.

Die erste Flut meiner Emotionen war vorbei, und hinterlies eine kalte, leere Öde, an der Stelle, an der mein Herz sein sollte.

Ich überreichte Greg´s Telefon der am jüngsten aussehenden Polizistin die ich finden konnte, und hoffte, auf ihre Unsicherheit bzgl. der Rückgabe des Telefons an einen Detective Inspector.

Dann eilte ich zur U-Bahn and fuhr Richtung Baker Street. Zwischendurch wechselte ich den Zug.

Mein Telefon legte ich in einen Zug der nordwärts fuhr, während ich die Richtung East End trug ich auch ein neu gekauftes Kapuzen T-Shirt.

Ich plante das Gesetz zu brechen, aktuell gleich mehrere Gesetze.

Ebenso plante ich die Schmuggler zu überwältigen und genug Beweise zu sammeln um sie überführen zu können.

So, dann werden wir ja mal sehen, ob dein neuer Partner das übertrifft, Herr Beratender Schnüffler Detektiv.


	3. Aus dem Hinterhalt

**2. Kapitel Aus dem Hinterhalt **

POV Mycroft

Ich sah zu, wie mein idiotischer Bruder seinen einzigen wirklichen Freund verbal zerfleischte. Den Mann, von dem ich dachte, das er ihn liebt. John Watson´s Gesicht war versteinert als er den Raum verließ. Ich sah Hinweise von Gewalt und Tod in seinen Augen, und lies ihn trotzdem alleine rausgehen. Glücklicherweise eilte ihm der Detective Inspector hinterher. John war eine Ursache von großen Sorgen während der drei jährigen Abwesenheit meines Bruders; heute war ich wieder um seine Sicherheit besorgt. Erst einmal schrieb ich Anthea.

_Finden Sie John Watson, er verließ St. Bart´s Hospital. Veranlassen Sie 24 h Überwachung/Selbstmord Gefahr. Versuchen Sie 221B und den Lion Pub. Sie kennen die Routine. Nebenbei, mein Bruder wird sich von seinen Verletzungen erholen. MH_

_(Vielleicht auch nicht, wenn ich ihm die Behandlung gebe, die er verdient.)_

Ich beobachtete Sergeant Donovan als sie den Raum verließ, „Mir ist übel," murmelte sie. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor ihren Mund.

Sherlock und ich waren für ein paar Minuten ruhig; ich schaute zu meinen Bruder. Er war noch ziemlich blass, aber weder seine Schmerzen noch seine Verletzungen gerechtfertigen seinen Ausbruch.

Ich habe noch nie gesehen, das er John Watson so behandelt. „Warum?" fragte ich.

"Warum, was? Sei nicht so stumpfsinnig Mycroft. Der beste Fall in diesem Monat ist dabei mir gerade durch die Finger zu schlüpfen. Per Email und SMS schickte ich alle Informationen zu Lestrade und er wollte nicht´s in Bewegung setzen. Die Schmuggler sind wahrscheinlich schon auf der Yacht und segeln irgendwann in der Nacht davon. Und Lestrad sagt nur `Wir haben keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl`." Sherlock schmollte.

Allerdings, ich bin nicht John Watson. Ich fand Sherlock´s Schmollmund nicht besonders liebenswert.

„Soeben hast du wahrscheinlich den besten und tapfersten Mann zerstört, den du jemals getroffen hast. Und den einzigen, welchen…." sagte ich.

„Ja, ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut. Aber er sollte bei mir gewesen sein. Das ist es was Partner tun. Ich will mich aber dennoch entschuldigen, dafür, dass ich so harsch war. Hol John rein, dann werde ich es ihm sagen." Sherlock schaute immer noch verärgert, allerdings ruhiger, nun da er seine Frustation an seinem sogenannten besten Freund ausgelassen hat.

„Ich vermute, dass John das Krankenhaus verlassen hat, da du, Sherlock, ihn dazu aufgefordert hast. Und nachdem du ihn vor Publikum gedemüdigt, oder soll ich, ausgeweidet hast, sagen. Seinetwegen habe ich Anthea zu 221B geschickt. Ich bin vor deinem Zimmer, solltest du irgend etwas nützliches und höfliches zu sagen haben."

Ich ging in die Halle und fühlte mich vollkommen angewidert.


	4. Eine unerwartete Truppe

**3. Kapitel Eine unerwartete Truppe **

POV John

Sherlock´s Beleidigungen brannten immer noch. Quälten mochte das bessere Wort sein. Besonders verübelte ich ihm nutzlos und einen geheuchelten Job und benötigt Hilfe um einen Job zu bekommen und… OK, ich ärgerte mich über die ganze Sache.

Sobald ich im Alleingang die Schmuggler erobert und die Beweise erhalten habe, werde ich aus 221B ausziehen.

An der Spitze meiner vielen anderen Fehler, leide ich unter Größenwahn.

Erste, schnelle Realitätskontrolle, wie kann ein nutzloser Ex-Army-Doctor ein Schiff voll mit Schmugglern und Beute erobern?

Zweite Realitätskontrolle, ich habe niemanden, zu dem ich danach gehen kann.

Harry´s Wohnung wäre entsetzlich wenn/falls sie wieder trinken sollte. Vielleicht hat Raz´s Freundin nichts dagegen, wenn ich ein paar Tage bleibe.

Nachdem ich East End erreichte ging ich zu Raz´s Wohnung, versuchte dabei nur Gassen und Hinterhöfe zu benutzen.

Kein Zweifel das Mycroft mich verfolgen wird; denn letztendlich, wenn ich aus 221B ausziehe, wird er auch seinen allzu kostbaren Babysitter verlieren.

Der erste Teil meines Planes betrifft meinen Freund Raz, er besitzt einen rollstuhlgerechten alten Van. Ich muss mit Raz wegen des Transfers nach Cornwall reden und brauche Hilfe für die Planung der Übernahme der Calypso. Raz ist ein riesiger, dunkelhäutiger Mann, ein Ex-Marine, der die Fähigkeit, seine Beine zu benutzen verloren hat. IED (Sprengfalle) während seiner Stationierung im Irak. Verletzung des Rückenmarks bei L4 – L5. Einer der stärksten und tapfersten Männer die ich kenne.

Wir gehören zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe, die ich damals nach Sherlocks Fall gestartet hatte.

Ich unterbreitete die Gründe für meinen Plan und informierte über das was ich über die Schmuggler wusste.

Zuerst war Raz nicht beeindruckt.

„Mann, bist du noch bei Trost. Ich dachte, dass du dich schon vorher verirrt hättest, aber das ist wirklich lächerlich. Und alles nur um diesen verdammten, arroganten Bastard, der dich, noch dazu, vor allen anderen runterputzt, zu beeindrucken? Nein, verdammt nochmal." sagte er.

Er gab mir ein Bier, als Trostpreis. Und ich nahm das Bier, in der Hoffnung, dass es das Zittern in meiner Hand beruhigen würde.

"Raz, du hast auf Schiffen gedient. Du mußt mir helfen das auszuknobeln. Das ganze Problem scheint zu sein, dass die Polizei keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl bekommt. Also habe ich mir gedacht, was, wenn ich die Yacht auf Grund setzte, und wenn sie erst mal gestrandet ist, werden die Ersthelfer suchen müssen. Sie werden Schmuggelware finden. Offenbar eine Menge Schmuggelware bezugnehmend zu jenen e-mails, die Sherlock zur Polizei schickte. Aber die Polizei oder die Küstenwache braucht einen Grund, um legal an Bord gehen zu können. Daher das Auflaufen der Calypso…" argumentierte ich.

"Du wirst dich selbst umbringen, John. Und das ist es, was du willst, ist es nicht so?" fragte er.

Ich dachte darüber nach, als ich mein Bier schlürfte, ich dachte ehrlich darüber.

Ich hatte Schmerzen. Mein Herz war zerschmettert, schon wieder. _(Wie oft kann ein Herz brechen, und wieder zu schlagen anfangen?)_ Aber nein, ich wollte nicht sterben.

Nach Sherlock´s Fall hatte ich mir ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Ich hatte immer noch meinen Job beim Yard, und meine Selbsthilfegruppe _(Ich schätze Sherlock würde uns alle als körperliche und emotionale Krüppel verspotten. Na gut)._ Ich nehme an, dass, wenn ich überlebte, nachdem ich dachte Sherlock ist tot, ich an das anknüpfen kann, irgendwie.

Endlich antwortete ich Raz. „Nein, ich möchte nicht umgebracht werden. Aber ich möchte das tun. Ich brauche irgendeine verdammte Aufgabe, Raz. Ich brauche es, um mir selbst zu beweisen, wozu ich in der Lage bin."

Raz seufzte, und seine dunklen Augen starrten aus dem Fenster. „Zur Hölle, auch ich will eine verdammte Aufgabe." sagte er allmählich. Dann fügte er hinzu, „Ja, und Frank wird uns helfen. Er wird uns begleiten wollen."

Raz´s Augen begannen zu glühen, und sein dunkles Gesicht strahlte. „Ja, mir reichts, das jeder denkt wir wären nutzlos. Sie sandten uns in den Krieg und ich kam zurück mit einen zerbrochenen Rücken und Frank mit einem amputierten Arm. Du bekamst deine Schulter verkrüppelt und um alles noch zu toppen leidest, du unter PTSD. Wir alle bekamen unsere glänzenden, kleinen Medallien und unsere mikroskopisch kleine Pension und dann, Danke euch und auf Wiedersehn."

„Ja, sie alle denken wir wären nutzlos. Dein sogenannter bester Freund nennt dich nutzlos und sagt es dir auch noch mitten ins Gesicht. Alles Scheißkerle," knurrte Raz.

Der Ex-Marinesoldat besann sich wieder seiner Pflichten, trotz Rollstuhl und allem. „John, weißt du, ob sie das Boot nahe zum Strand geankert haben? Denn dann würden sie, mit der Flut, von selbst am Strand auflaufen, nachdem du die Seile gekappt hast."

„Aber würden sie nicht einfach per Motorkraft raus zum Kanal fahren, wenn sie merken, das sie abdriften?" fragte ich, während ich mir und Raz zu noch einem Bier verhalf.

„Na gut, das ist der Part, den du mögen wirst, denn er ist gefährlich. Jemand, der dumm genug ist, um diese riskante Situation zu vermeiden, muß entweder den Motor, die Motorschraube oder die Schmuggler unschädlich machen." sagte Raz stirnrunzelnd.

„Hört sich gut an," sagte ich mit meinem breitesten, imitierten Lächeln. „Ich könnte eine Waffe benutzen, ausserdem könnte etwas C4 hilfreich sein."

„Nun ja, leider habe ich keine Waffe, John, ausser einer Leuchtpistole. Aber ich wette mit dir um 10 Pfund, das Frank noch einiges Explosives nur so rumliegen hat. Du rufst Frank an, und dann werden wir den Van beladen. Ich habe ein altes Schlauchboot, das kannst du und Frank benutzen, um zur Yacht zu kommen. Wir werden das Schiff kapern, direkt vor ihrer Nase. Gimme five Johnny! Wir sind im Einsatz." rief Raz, während er seine Garage auseinander nahm auf der Suche nach der Leuchtpistole, dem Schlauchboot und anderen benötigten Dingen.

„Pirat," Raz sagte „Pirat". Oh ja, Pirat klingt aufregend. Der Adrenalinrausch startete. Na also, wer ist jetzt nutzlos, Sherlock?

Drei Stunden später waren wir schon zur Hälfte in Cornwall. Raz fuhr wie ein Wahnsinniger.

Wir mussten die Yacht mit der beginnenden Flut vom Anker lassen, und die Gezeiten ändern sich in drei Stunden. _(Zeit und Gezeiten warten auf keinen Mann.)_ Ich wurde poetisch, mit ein paar Bier in mir.

Der Plan war kristallklar. Frank und ich würden mit Raz´s alten, aufblasbaren Schlauchboot zur Calypso rausrudern. Dort würde ich mich an Bord schleichen, mit den Flashbang´s (Schock- oder Blendgranaten), die Frank beigesteuert hatte. Ich wusste es nicht, und ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, woher Frank diese hatte.

Ich würde den Anker lichten, oder die Seile kappen. Mit der beginnenden Flut sollte die Yacht zum Strand treiben, ohne Motorisierung. Wenn nicht, würde ich den Motor starten und die Calypso zum Ufer lenken. Zwischenzeitlich wollte ich die Mannschaft ablenken, so das sie nicht auf offene See steuern würden, oder das Schiff verlassen würden, wenn es auf Grund lief.

Wenn ich den Motor nicht benötige, würde ich ihn deaktivieren. Ich war bei meinem dritten Bier und fühlte mich der gesammten Mission absolut gewachsen. Ich vermisste nicht mal mehr Sherlock Verdammter Holmes.

OK, ich vermisste ihn ein bißchen. Eine Menge, …gewaltig. Schließlich, war er mein bester Freund. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich in meinen Mitbewohner verliebt, und mein Herz brach heute so schmerzhaft, dass ich mich zeitweise kaum auf diese blöde Aktion konzentrieren konnte.

_(Atme tief durch und mach Witze. Laß niemals jemanden deinen Schmerz sehen.)_

Ich lächelte gezwungen und erzählte die Geschichte, wie ich einmal einem ärgerlichen Vater entkam, indem ich auf einem Esel in die Wüste flüchtete.


	5. Gewaltiges Versagen

**4. Kapitel Gewaltiges Versagen **

POV Mycroft

Anthea textete mir ein paar Stunden später. Sie offenbarte und bestätigte eine komplette Niederlage. Ich war verblüfft. John Watson bezwang Anthea! Unvorstellbar!

Sie kontrollierte all seine gewöhnlichen Freunde und Verwandten, alle seine üblichen Pubs, und alle anderen Pubs in London. Meine Mitarbeiter überprüften die CCTV Aufzeichnungen, verloren John aber in der Tube.

Sherlock war auf einmal sehr ruhig. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre in seinem Mind Palace, aber als ich genauer hinschaute, realisierte ich, dass er textete, pausenlos.

„Sherlock, wir haben John´s Handy lokalisiert. Es war an einem leeren Platz in einem Zug Richtung Schottland," sagte ich. „John hat anscheinend beschlossen, dass er nicht gefunden werden will, und John ist genauso unbeugsam wie du. Das ist es, warum er die drei langen Jahre nach deinem so-genannten Tod, überlebte. Das ist es, warum ich denke er wird nichts überstürztes tun…"

„Halt deinen Mund, Mycroft. Ich verstehe es nicht. Gewöhnlich lacht er nur, oder schreit zurück, wenn wir streiten. Er weiß, das ich nichts so meine. Er weiß wie,.. wie" der große Sherlock Holmes schluckte mit Schwierigkeiten „Er weiß, wie ich fühle."

"Nun ja, dann ist das Problem, das du vielleicht nicht berücksichtigst, wie er fühlt, und er weiß es. Was du heute nachmittag gesagt hast, war…"

„Unverzeihlich. Ja. Ich nannte meinen besten Freund nutzlos. Ich betitelte seinen Abschluß und seinen Job. Wie kann ich mich entschuldigen, wenn ich ihn nicht finde?" Sherlock wirkte wahrlich verloren, sein vorher so ungeheuer, kostbarer Fall offenbar vergessen.

„Mycroft, ich sagte zu ihm er soll verschwinden, und er tat es…" Er zog seine Knie zu seinem Kinn, in seinem zerwühlten Bett, Augen geweitet zerraufte Haare, geistesabwesend.

Lestrade kam ins Zimmer, "Schau, ich habe ein paar Kameraden meine Wohnung und sogar Sally´s, selbst Anderson´s überpüfen lassen. Er ist nirgens. Wir überprüften die Universität, sein Büro am Yard, sogar die Leichenhalle."

Sherlock setzte sich auf, er wirkte noch fahler. Er erinnerte mich an ein kleines Kind, verängstigt vor der Dunkelheit.

„Nein, entschuldige, nicht was du denkst. Ich kontollierte die Leichenhalle, weil ich dachte er trifft sich mit Molly oder arbeitet im Labor."

Sherlock stand vom Bett auf. „Ich muß John finden. Ich muß ihn jetzt sofort finden, bevor er sich noch verletzt, und weil ihr, buchstäblich alle, komplett versagt. Jetzt werde ich ihn verfolgen." Sagte Sherlock und entfernte die i.v. Kanüle.

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel, das John innerhalb kürzester Zeit lokalisiert ist, und hoffe, dass er unversehrt ist."


	6. Einige Schlussfolgerungen

**5. Kapitel Einige Schlussfolgerungen **

POV Sherlock

Ich habe meinen heutigen Umgang mit meinem Mitbewohner (besten Freund, Partner, John) analysiert. Meine Gereiztheit gegenüber John ließ mich unüberlegt gegen die Schmuggler vorgehen.

Dies führte zu meiner Verletzung und deren darauffolgendem Entkommen und zu dem irreparablen Verlust des Falles. Und ich verscheuchte John. Ich wusste schon immer, das er einmal gehen würde, aber dies war hauptsächlich mein Fehler, und das ist in keinster Weise akzeptabel.

Die Frage lautete: "Warum"?

Warum war ich so erbost, als es John ablehnte mich diesen Morgen zu begleiten?

Ich hatte mir ausgemalt wie er mit seinen Freunden zum Unterricht geht. Ich konnte die Frauen an ihm hängen sehen, speziell die große 30 jährige, geschieden, mit gefärbten Haaren und gewaltigen Brüsten. Ich hatte John schon vor ihr gewarnt. Sie wird ihn sich schnappen und ihn nie mehr loslassen.

Ich hatte mir diesen großen, jungen rothaarigen, genannt Barry, vorgestellt. Er ist muskulär und trainiert im selben Studio wie John. Gleiches Studio, gleiche Vorlesung, gleicher Studiengang. Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle, er ist hinter John her, und John wird diesem gut aussehenden, männlichen Bewunderer erliegen, und auch John´s „Ich bin nicht schwul" Wiederholungen werden ihm nicht widerstehend.

Mycroft und Lestrade ignorierend, zog ich mich in meinen Gedankenpalast zurück.

Wenn ich irgend jemanden analysieren würde, z. B. Lestrade, wie würde ich solche Gedanken interpretieren? Wäre Lestrade ärgerlich oder besorgt, wenn sein Kollege/Freund/Partner mit anderen aus ginge, und es erschiene als ob dieser die anderen lieber hätte, oder sie ihm wichtiger wären, ich würde sagen, er ist eifersüchtig.

Selbstverständlich habe ich mich trainiert keine solchen Emotionen zu fühlen. Sollte ich trotzdem solch eine Emotion fühlen, würde ich sie unverzüglich unterdrücken.

Ich würde sie löschen, es sei denn, es beträfe John.

Ich lösche John nicht…

Oh! Oh, so ich fühle also Eifersucht und ich unterdrücke es nicht, denn es ist John-bezogen. Meine Wut auf mich selbst, wegen dem verpatzten Fall, schürte meine Reaktion. Ich attackierte ihn, nachdem er zu mir kam, weil ich wütend und eifersüchtig war.

John hat so viele intensive Gefühle, und ich zerstörte sie.

John hat PTSD und hat sich offensichtlich noch nicht völlig erholt von seiner Depression nach meinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord, und das macht John noch verletzlicher.

Ich bin blöd. Blöd!

So, ich war fertig mit Denken. Mich auf Mycroft und Lestrade zu verlassen, wäre vergeudete Zeit. Ich würde John finden und alles wieder ins Lot bringen. Ich muß alles beheben, ich kann John nicht verlieren.

Ich sprang aus dem Bett und entfernte meine Transfusion. Ich warf diese lächerlichen Entschuldigung eines Krankenhauskittels von mir und begann mich anzukleiden.

Lestrade drehte sich schnell weg. Idiot. Wen kümmert es schon, wie mein Körper aussieht?

"Lestrade? Nein, Greg, du warst die letzte Person mit der John sprach. Über was habt ihr gesprochen?", fragte ich.

„Nichts," sagte Lestrade (Greg) als er seine Haare erneut zerstrubbelte. _(Haare zerzausen ist ein klares Zeichen von extremer Lestrade/Greg-Frustration.)_

Am Hemd sah man Kaffeeflecken und Puderzucker. _(Er übersprang das Mittagsessen zu Gunsten eines Donuts mit Kaffee.)_

Kleidung zerknittert. _(Lebt noch alleine, hat sich nicht wieder mit seiner Frau, oder dieser Freundin, die, die John nicht mochte, versöhnt.)_

Offene Augen, macht Augenkontakt _(also nicht lügend)._

„Ehrlich Sherlock, ich möchte John auch finden, weißt du. Wir sprachen über gar nichts. Er wollte nicht über dein Gezanke, oder wie immer du es nennst, reden. Er lieh sich nur mein Handy und dann, gab er es an eine der Polizistinnen im Wartebereich zurück."

Mycroft und ich tauschten einen Blick.

John wollte Greg´s Handy? Er hatte noch sein eigenes Handy zu diesem Zeitpunkt. So, John wollt also Informationen von Greg´s Handy. Er wollte meine Nachrichten an Greg.

"John versucht die Schmuggler auf eigene Faust zu finden." mutmaßte ich. „Er weiß jetzt, dass ihre Jacht, die Calypso, momentan bei Cawsand ankert. Aber wie will er dort hin kommen? Zug? Taxi? Nein das Taxi ist zu kostspielig für John. Also, die Bahn ist es dann. Das wird ihn verzögern. Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir noch vor John in Cawsand sein."

Ich verließ den Raum, musste jedoch nocheinmal zurück rufen. „Mycroft, Greg wir müssen uns beeilen, das Leben eines Mannes steht auf dem Spiel."

John´s Leben ist im Einsatz. Hoffentlich werden ihn die Transportprobleme um einige Stunden aufhalten. John muß nicht verletzt werden. Oder Schlimmeres. Ich versuchte das „oder schlimmeres Szenario" zu löschen; natürlich war ich dazu nicht in der Lage, da es John-beteiligt war.

Ich rannt aus dem Gebäude, mit meinem Bruder und dem Detectiv Inspector an meinen Fersen.

Sie waren beide dabei Anordnungen an Untergebene zu rufen.

Zumindest hatte Mycroft einen Wagen bereit. Ich stieg ein, aber hatte dann 1 Minute und 35 Sekunden auf Mycroft zu warten, und dann zusätzlich nochmal 2 Minuten wegen Greg!

Endlich waren wir unterwegs.

Ich ermittelte, das wir in Cawsand entweder vor oder zur gleichen Zeit wie John ankommen würden. Genauso folgerte ich, das John allein sein würde. Entmutigt und ohne Hilfsmittel, um gleich zur Calypso zu kommen.

Unglücklicherweise waren diese Vermutungen nicht beruhigend, da ich nicht immer in der Lage bin, Johns Aktionen besonders gut vorauszusagen.

Wenigsten wusste ich, dass John alleine sein würde und mit relativ wenig Geld. Jedoch, wer konnte schon voraussehen in welche Schwierigkeiten John zwischen London und Cawsand kommen könnte; und davor schreckte sogar meine Vorstellung zurück.


	7. Wie Johnny Depp

**6. Kapitel Wie Johnny Depp **

POV John

Wir stoppten zum Tanken und für mehr Vorräte und einer kurzen Pinkelpause.

Frank kam zurück mit ein paar Flaschen Wasser, Bier, sowie Chips und belegten Brötchen.

Er überreichte mir auch eine Tüte, welche Gummihandschuhe _(Nein, ich werde nicht irgendwelche Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen. Ha, nehme mal an, ich bin doch nicht so nutzlos, wie ich aussehe.)_, einen Schal _(Ha, ha,ha, ich werde mein Gesicht so bedecken, das ich später nicht identifiziert werden kann. Ha! Wer ist jetzt nutzlos!)_ und einen Piratenhut _(Warte, was?)_ beinhaltete.

Verblüfft schaute ich zu Frank.

"Du bist der Pirat Captain Jack und hier ist dein Kopftuch um deine Haare zu verdecken. Hier eine Schärpe. Der Hut und das Augen Make-up dienen hervorragend zur Verkleidung und für großes Gelächter." sagte Frank kichernd, während er die andere Tasche entleerte.

Ich starrte ihn zornig an, und er und Raz begannen zu lachen.

„Das ist ernst, ihr zwei. Diese Kerle sind gefährliche Schmuggler. Sie haben ein paar Millionen Pfund gestohlen und sie haben diese Woche schon zwei Menschen ermordet. Sie werden ziemlich bedroht fühlen, und das macht sie sogar noch gefährlicher. Sie versuchten Sherlock zu ermorden …"

„Ja gut, aber sei nicht besorgt. Nur weil sie scheiterten, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich es werde. Ich werde diesen dämlichen Mistkerl..." grollte Raz.

"Oh, halt die Klappe. Ich möchte nicht das er verletzt wird. Schau, ich kann nichts dafür wie ich fühle. Aber…" Ich hob meine Hand. „Aber ich gehe nicht zurück. Ich bin kein Fußabtreter. Ich erwäge es. Vielleicht gehe ich nie mehr zurück."

Innerlich weinte ich bei meinem Versprechen. _(Ich stehe immer zu meinen Versprechungen, sogar vor mir selbst. Oh, Gott, nie mehr Sherlock?) _

Glücklicherweise überkreuzte ich meine Finger gerade in diesem Moment. Nur zur Kenntnisnahme.

„Schau, wenn er ein Kollege sein möchte, fein. Ich kann wieder mit ihm arbeiten, irgendwann. Wenn er mehr möchte, muss er sich allerdings ein bisschen ändern. Ich meine keine riesige Änderung, aber ein bisschen Aggressionsbewältigung und Selbstkontrolle wären schon genug. Er hat kein Recht, mich zu beschimpfen und ich werde das auch nicht hinnehmen."

Die beiden anderen nickten.

_(Nie mehr Sherlock? Das geht nicht. Das wäre, als würde ich zum Atmen aufhören.) _Ich behielt diese Gedanken für mich.

Frank setzte den Piratenhut auf meinen Kopf. Wir verspeisten unsere Sandwiches und die Chips. Ok, ich aß nur ein halbes Brötchen, aber ich versuchte es wenigsten. Ich trank mein Bier, damit ich nicht dehydrierte; dies schien eine gute Entschuldigung zu sein, momentan.

Ich trug meinen Piratenhut und spielte mit einem Plastikschwert.

_(Jeder Pirat benötigt ein Schwert. Und Rum.)_

„Wo ist der Rum? Ich bin Captain Jack und brauche Rum." Ich bemühte mich wie ein Pirat zu klingen.

"Du hattest genug zu trinken, mit dem Bier, Kumpel. Du wirst keine katzenartigen Reflexe haben, wenn du so weiter becherst." sagte Raz, der alte Spielverderber. Tja, er ist eben kein Pirat.

Frank entschied, das wir Piratenmusik bräuchten. Wir stoppten und besorgten einen MP3 Player und luden den Titelsong von The Pirates of the Carribean herunter. Die Musik machte den Plan äußerst berauschend. Das Bier trug auch dazu bei, ziemlich. Also beschloß ich, diese `Exzellente-Piraten-Eskapade` noch zu verbessern; die Musik würde an Bord der Calypso gespielt werden. Das würde Captain Jack _(mich) _ermutigen, und die Schmuggler höllisch verwirren. So ist jedenfalls der Plan.

Also hielten wir erneut und kauften einen Lautsprecher für unseren neuen MP3. Gott sei dank hatten Frank und Raz keine Zahlungsschwierigkeiten, so wie ich.

Ich kaufte ein burgunder farbenes Hemd, das, wie Frank sagte, ziemlich verwegen aussah. Ein Lederranzen vervollständigte die Ausstattung.

Der Verkäufer murmelte „Schwuchtel", was ich sehr unterhaltend fand. Darum zwinkerte ich ihm zu und lächelte.

Wir drei konnten nicht zum Lachen aufhören. Ich hatte mein viertes oder fünftes Bier und drei Schüsse in den Wind. Ha, noch eine nautische Phrase. Die große `Piraten-Abenteuer-Eskapade` konnte beginnen.

Gegen 19:00 waren wir in der kleinen Bucht, in der die Calypso, doppelt verankert, vor sich hin dümpelte. Frank und ich befüllten das Schlauchboot und ließen es ins Wasser, das mich sofort überspülte.

Ich hoffte, das die Nacht relativ warm bleiben würde, da das Wasser verdammt kalt war. Ich inhalierte die salzhaltige Luft. Es herrschte eine steife Brise.

Raz versicherte mir, bevor ich losfuhr, das der Wind die Calypso schnell an Land treiben würde. Ich wünschte mir nur, dass ich in der Brise nicht erfrieren würde.

Die paar Sterne und der Vollmond waren zum Teil hinter den vom Wind gejagten Wolken verborgen. Die weiße Jacht schaukelte leicht in den Fluten.

Raz sagte, dass das eine Schaluppe ist, und die schlanken Linien recht geschwindigkeitsversprechend wirken.

An einem Mast waren die Segel aufgezogen. Wenn wirklich nur drei Männer an Bord sind, könnte meine Piraten-Kapriole gelingen. Ich nahm an, das es sich um kompetente Seemänner handelte, und meine einzige Chance wäre es, sie zu abzulenken und dann auszuschalten, bevor sie die Schaluppe vom Strand entfernen können.

Es brauchte Ewigkeiten um zu der Jacht raus zu rudern. Wir kämpften gegen die hereinkommende Flut. Ich musste innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten an der Jacht sein. Ich ruderte, als ob mein Leben davon abhängig wäre.

Vielleicht ist es auch so, wenn ich meinen Selbstrespekt retten wollte, der wirklich so wichtig wie mein Leben ist_. _

_(Darum bin ich als Pirat verkleidet, ein möglicherweise schwuler Pirat, wenn der Verkäufer korrekt war. Ah, gut… )_

Ich musste über mich selbst lächeln, als ich die Ruder anzog.

"Schau John," sagte Frank, der das Schlauchboot steuerte, während ich mit den Rudern gegen die aufkommende Flut und den Wind ankämpfte. „Ich meine, sei vorsichtig. Wenn du verletzt wirst oder anderes, werde ich deinen blöden Detektiv…"

"Nein, du wirst nicht. Lass ihn einfach. Er ist nicht wie andere, und es ist mein Problem, immerhin. Wenn du mein Freund bist, musst du mir versprechen Sherlock nicht zu verletzen. Ein Piraten-Versprechen. Wenn du dein Versprechen brichst, wird dich der Fluch der Piraten von Cawsand verfolgen. So, also." Ich hörte zum Rudern auf und starrte ihn mit meinem schlimmsten Piraten Blick an. „Versprich es."

„Mist. Du bist ein richtiger Spielverderber. Du verdirbst einem den Spaß an allem. Gut ich verspreche dir, dass ich deinem dämlichen Freund nichts antue. Aber so sicher, wie die Hölle nicht einfriert werde ich ihn mir zur Brust nehmmen, wenn ich ihn mal zu Gesicht bekomme."

„Hey, er ist nicht mein Freund, leider," murmelte ich zwischen zwei Atemzügen.

Ich hielt kurz an, um meine Schärpe und mein Schwert wieder herzurichten. Ich hatte die rote Schärpe um meine Taille gebunden, um den Pirateneffekt noch zu verstärken. Diese hielt jetzt das Schwert und noch wichtiger ein Messer und Leuchtpistole. In der Ledermappe befanden sich die Blendgranaten und der MP3 Player. Mein Augen-Make up war himmelschreiend, doch ich nannte es Tarnung. Ich hatte einem gefälschten Bart zugestimmt, und Frank versicherte mir, das ich wie Johnny Depp aussehe. Nun ja, also ich habe da ja so meine Zweifel.

Ich ruderte weiter, mit strapazierten Muskeln. Meine linke Schulter brannte wie Feuer.

_(Von mir aus bin ich auf dieser Seite eine ganze Woche eingeschränkt, aber bitte keinen Krampfanfall heute Nacht.)_

Frank und ich hängten unser explosives Gepäck an eine Strebe.

(_Warum hatte Frank Semtex? Ich weiß nicht, offenbar hat heutzutage jeder Sprengstoff, für alle Fälle.) _

Es konnte los gehen. Ich glaube, dass ich etwas dümmlich grinste; Frank jedoch, zeigte unbestritten, ein ziemlich beeindruckendes fieses Grinsen. Ich enterte an der Backbordseite, während Frank leise zurück zum Ufer trieb.


	8. Eine kurze Angelegenheit

**7. Kapitel Eine kurze Angelegenheit**

POV Mycroft

Ich hatte einen Hubschraubertransport für Sherlock, Gregory, Anthea und mich arrangiert. Es war auch noch genügend Platz für weitere drei Personen von Gregory´s Team. Wir waren in Cornwell kurz nach Sonnenuntergang.

Zwei Autos erwarteten uns. Greg´s Team nahm den zweiten Wagen. Ich saß gegenüber meinem zunehmend verzweifelter wirkenden Buder, als Gregory in den Wagen stieg und sich neben mich setzte.

_(Wenigsten hatte der Detective Inspector einen hübschen Kopf auf seinen Schultern. In der Tat einen sehr gut aussehenden Kopf und sehr ansprechende Schultern.)_

Der DI hatte die lokale Polizeistation mobilisiert, und diese suchten schon an den Bushaltestellen und Bahnhöfen, nach Dr. John Watson. Ansonsten kamen auch noch Strassensperren und Kontrollen für Taxis und Mietwagen zum Einsatz. Des Weiteren wurde der Strand gegenüber der Calypso abgesperrt. John würde gefunden werden, und ich war zuversichtlich, das er nicht an Bord der Calypso gefunden werden würde.

Sherlock sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen würde. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen. Er war sehr blaß und er trommelte unaufhörlich mit seinen Fingern auf sein Knie.

Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich bin sicher, das wir vor John angekommen sind. Sogar wenn er in Cornwall wäre, er hat weder die entsprechenden Mittel sich der Calypso zu nähern, noch könnte er die Schmuggler alleine ergreifen."

"John würde nicht ohne Plan den ganzen Weg hierher kommen. Ich habe aber einfach nicht genug Daten um zu entschlüsseln, was sein Plan ist. John ist überaus einfallsreich und sehr entschlossen. Ich habe gelernt, ihn nicht zu unterschätzen. Ich würde dir vorschlagen das zur Kenntnis zu nehmen." Sherlock sagte das mit Endgültigkeit.

Ich wandte mich zu Gregory, um ihn in eine erfreulichere Unterhaltung zu verwickeln.


	9. Das Glück favoritisiert die

**8. Kapitel Das Glück favorisiert die Dummen**

POV John

Ich hing an der Backbordseite am Ankerseil, und wartete, dass der Mann an Deck seine Zigarette ausmachte. Von den Geräuschen auszugehend waren ungefähr vier oder fünf Piraten, _(nein, ich meine Schmuggler)_, an Bord. Ich hing an diesem verdammten Seil schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der letzte Pirat, (Schmuggler), seine Kippe über Bord warf.

Natürlich landete sie in meinem neuen Piratenhut.

Ein Grund mehr die Piraten/Schmuggler auseinander zu nehmen.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie Kriminelle und Mörder sind und abgesehen, der belanglosen Tatsache, das sie Sherlock verletzten.

OK, ich gebe zu das ich angepisst bin, wegen dem Verrückten. Und ich nehme mal an, das ich dementsprechend auch ziemlich, verdammt verletzt bin. Und nein, ich werde nicht mit eingezogenem Schwanz zu ihm zurückrennen. Diese bissigen Bemerkungen wurmen immer noch.

Doch, trotz allem, Niemand, ich meine NIEMAND verletzt Sherlock, ohne mit Konsequenzen rechnen zu müssen.

Richtig. Ich hänge also an der Außenseite einer Jacht und grübelte über meine Beziehungsprobleme.

_(Konzentriere dich! Erinnere dich „Vorstellungsbeginn"). _

Ich hörte niemanden mehr an Deck, also spähte ich über den Rand. Nachdem ich auch niemanden sehen konnte, kletterte ich über die Reeling und dann kappte ich das Ankerseil. Anschließend schlich ich mich zur Steuerbordseite und verfuhr hier genauso. Die Calypso driftete davon.

Hinterher legte ich mein Augenmerk auf den Strand. Dieser füllte sich mehr und mehr mit Autos. Alle hatten das Licht ausgeschaltet. Verschleierungstaktik. Verdammte Bullen!

Wenn die Piraten diesen kleinen Armee Auflauf sehen, werden sie versuchen zu entkommen. Oder schlimmer, sie beginnen sich zu wehren und dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass einer dieser verdammten Bullen verletzt wird.

Dann hörte ich einen kleineren Außenbordmotor näher kommen.

_(Verdammt Sherlock! Möchte er die Schmuggler gefangen und hinter Gittern sehen, oder nicht?) _

Die Jacht schlingerte, als wir Richtung der Küste drifteten. Gut, Zeit um den Piraten/Schmugglern die Hölle heiß zu machen. Ich wankte zum Mast und befestigte den Lautsprecher.

Das Schlingern hatte die Schmuggler alarmiert. Sie drängelten sich aus der Kabine.

Ich sah ein aufblasbares Beiboot näherkommen. Besetzt mit zwei Personen.

_(Verdammt! Frank natürlich. Und unzweifelhaft Sherlock. Verflucht. Jetzt muss ich die Piraten-Schmuggler von der Polizei und dem Schlauchboot ablenken.) _

Ich startete den MP3 Player. Gedankt sei der Wireless Technik. Der Soundtrack von Pirates of the Caribbean schmetterte über das, dem Untergang geweihten, Schiff.

Die vier Piraten-Schmuggler starrten und gestikulierten Richtung des Mastes.

Ich befand mich auf dem Dach der Kabine, offenbar noch unentdeckt.

Doch dann drehte sich der große, dunkelhäutige Mann zu mir, als er den Strand absuchte. Ich schmetterte ihm meine Tasche auf den Kopf, und zog ihm zur Sicherheit mit einem Schraubenzieher noch eine darüber, bevor ich ihn fesselte.

_(Medizinische Handschuhe gewährleisten enormes Fingerspitzengefühl, ohne Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen. Ha!)_

Die anderen drei Gentleman schienen geschockt, als sie mich erblickten.

„Ich bin Captain Jack, der Pirat, und euer Schiff ist dem Untergang geweiht!" verkündete ich laut.

Daraufhin zog ich mein Spielzeugschwert, während der fette Glatzkopf seine Pistole zückte und auf mich feuerte. Ich tauchte hinter die Kabine und brüllte, „Du fieser Strassenköter! Hast du kein Ehrgefühl? Wir sind Piraten und das ist eine Kampfansage!"

Vom Strand hörte ich undeutliches Geschrei. Obwohl mich meine Musik persönlich inspirierte, war sie nicht in der Lage den Lärm vom Strand zu übertönen.

Jetzt wurden auch die anderen Piraten auf die Aktivitäten am Strand aufmerksam.

"Captain Jack ist der Auffassung, das wir unsere Fehde jetzt fortsetzen, ihr nutzlosen Trottel. Das ist eine Piratensitte," brüllte ich ein bisschen verzweifelt.

Und um das Trio kurzfristig abzulenken, kniff ich meine Augen zu, und feuerte eine von Franks Blendgranaten.

Ich stolperte vorwärts, als das Boot heftig schlingerte.

Der dürre Windhund bekam ebenfalls meinen Schraubenzieher über seinen hageren Schädel gezogen. Anschließend, und obwohl überaus beeinträchtigt durch das schlüpfrige, schwankende Deck, fesselte ich auch seine Hände. Ich packte die Waffe des jämmerlichen Windhundes und stopfte sie in meine Schärpe

_(Schärpen sehen cool aus und sind praktisch noch dazu. Das muss ich Sherlock erzählen. Wenn wir überhaupt noch miteinander sprechen. Mist, ich schweife schon wieder ab.)_

Der fette Mann befand sich unmittelbar hinter mir, und feuerte direkt auf mich.

Ich erstarrte, als ich den Einschuß und den brennenden Schmerz erwartete. Aber da das Glück ja bekanntlich mit den Dummen ist, neigte sich die Jacht zur Steuerbordseite und rettete mir somit mein unwürdiges Leben.

Und ja, Raz hat mir während der fünf Stunden dauernden langen Fahrt nach Cornwall den Unterschied zwischen Back- und Steuerbord sprichwörtlich eingetrichter.

Umständlich torkelte ich auf die beiden links von mir stehenden Männer zu, bis ich, wegen dem auf den Wellen tanztenden Schiff, tatsächlich stolperte.

Genau diesen Moment nutzte der Fette, als er versuchter mir mit dem Pistolenknauf eins über den Schädel zu ziehen. Dadurch streifte er mich zum Glück nur.

_(Aber verdammt noch mal, es schmerzte trotzdem.) _

Während ich unter Schwierigkeiten versuchte seine Beine zu packen, bekam ich einen Tritt in meinen Brustkorb.

_(Das schmerzte noch mehr.)_

Als ich wieder nach ihm schnappte, feuerte der andere Hurensohn erneut los. Ich packte den Dicken an seinem Hals und hielt ihm mein Messer an die Kehle, während ich mich gleichzeitig zum Heck zurückzog. Ich hörte den Außenbordmotor hart Backbord.

_(Oh Mann, ich liebe diese nautischen Begriffe.)_

Ein Schauer rann über meinen Rücken, als der Motor der Calypso startete, und ich die daraus resultierenden Vibrationen spürte.

_(Nun, das ist ein bißchen nicht gut. Wenn sie den Motor zum Laufen bringen, können sie auf dem Seeweg entkommen.) _

Entschlossen stieß ich den Dicken nach vorne und schlug ihm den Messergriff kräftig auf seinen Glatzkopf, während ich gleichzeitig in Richtung der Backbordseite „Fire in the hole!"*, brüllte.

Ich zielte mit einer Leuchtgranate auf eine Stützstrebe, und ließ den Sprengstoff folgen.

Die zweite Explosion schleuderte mich Richtung Mast und ich stürzte benommen auf die Planken, in meinen Ohren dröhnte es. Holz, Plastik und Metallstücke regneten auf mich herab, und der Niederschlag war verdammt heiß.

„Fire in the hole!" *(Warnung bei Sprengungen)


	10. John ist lokalisiert

**Kapitel 9 John ist lokalisiert…**

POV Sherlock

Die lokale Polizeieinheit war anscheinend komplett anwesend, als wir am Strand ankamen. Der, diesen Zwischenfall leitende Beamte, kam auf Mycroft zu, um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich bin sicher, das wir rechtzeitig da waren. Bis jetzt sind keine Aktivitäten am Strand bemerkbar."

"Falsch." unterbrach ich ihn. "Da sind Männer an Deck, die rauchen. Und ein Schlauchboot nähert sich dem Strand"

Ich seufzte, diese Männer waren womöglich noch begriffsstutziger als die vom Yard.

_(Wo ist John? John, bitte gib mir noch eine Chance. Sicherlich weißt du, das du unersetzlich bist.)_

Ich rannt runter zum Strand, zu dem mittlerweile angelegten Schlauchboot. Einige der Polizisten hatten den Fahrer aus dem Boot gezogen, und er lag nun mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Sand.

„Er sagt, das er Frank Bryon aus London ist, und draussen beim Fischen war. Er hat zwar ein paar Gerätschaften, aber keine Fische. Er ist einarmig, ungefährlich.", sagte einer dieser Tölpel.

"Lausige Wortwahl, Kumpel." knurrte der Mann im Sand. „Der Krieg ließ mich mit zwar einem Arm zurück, aber nicht ungefährlich."

_(Frank, ein invalider Kriegsveteran. Oh, einer von John´s Selbsthilfeverein. John ist bereits auf dem Boot. John ist in extremer Gefahr.) _

"Gebt mir den Mann und das Boot. Ich muss da raus." forderte ich.

Diese Idioten zögerten und versuchten Einwände zu erheben. Ich zog John´s Browning L9A1.

"Steig in das Boot," befahl ich diesem Frank. Er grinste, mit seinem von Sand und Bartstoppeln überzogenen Gesicht.

"Du steigst zuerst ein, Angeber." befahl Frank, „Ich schiebe uns raus."

Wir beide schleppten das Schlauchboot ins Wasser, während ich mit meiner Pistole die Polizisten in Schach hielt. Frank stieß mich ins Boot, und schob uns weiter ins Wasser.

Lestrade und Mycroft und der lokale, schwachsinnige Kommandant kamen angerannt und befahlen diesen Tölpeln sich ruhig zu verhalten. Sie verlangten, das wir zum Strand zurückkehren sollten.

_(Reine Zeitverschwendung. Immerhin, wenigstens Mycroft weiß es besser.)_

Ich half um Frank ins Boot zu ziehen und er packte meine Hand, kräftig. _(Er wirkte eventuell noch stärker als John.) _Er startete den Motor und wir steuerten Richtung Jacht.

„Die Jacht treibt ab!" schrie irgendjemand. „Einer von diesen Schmugglern klettert auf den Mast."

„Verdammt, die Vorstellung beginnt.", murrte Frank. „Und ich bin zum Taxifahren verdonnert."

"Wie sieht John´s Plan aus?" brüllte ich, um den Lärm des Windes, der Wellen und des Motors zu übertönen.

Das salzige Wasser der Wellen durchdrang uns, als ich auf einmal die Klänge eines Orchesters vernahm.

_(Was ist das für eine Musik? Warum höre ich jetzt Musik?) _

"Warum spielt hier Musik?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

"Wie ich schon sagte, die Vorstellung läuft. Pirates of the Caribbean, Kumpel. Und Captain Jack hat die Calypso gekapert, um sie auf Grund zu setzen. Er meint, wenn sie mal gestrandet ist, wird eine reguläre Rettungsaktion stattfinden und dann ist ein Durchsuchungsbefehl nicht mehr nötig. Kapiert? Er ist an Bord und lenkt die Mannschaft ab und will so ein Entkommen verhindern. Er nahm deren Angriff auf dich persönlich, nehme ich mal an. Und dann war da noch so einiges um seinen Wert, bezogen auf einen bestimmten Sherlock Verfluchten Holmes, zu beweisen. Sollte Captain Jack irgendetwas passieren, wirst du von mir zur Verantwortung gezogen, ob Fluch oder nicht Fluch." brüllte Frank über den Lärm hinweg.

_(Fluch? Was für ein Fluch?) _

Ich starrte zuerst zu Frank und dann zur Jacht. Ein Mann, gekleidet wie ein Pirat, stieß herab und erledigte einen anderen Mann an Deck.

_(Ein Pirat? Ein Pirat der einen Dreispitzhut trug?) _

Der Pirat hielt sich am Mast fest, und bedrohte drei weitere Schmuggler mit einem Spielzeugschwert.

_(Ein Spielzeugschwert gegen Pistolen? John! Nein, nein, nein.)_

Unvermittelt stand ich auf. Frank zog mich zurück auf meinen Sitz. Das Boot schlingerte gefährlich. Ein Schuß wurde abgefeuert und der Pirat fiel.

_(John! Oh Gott nein. John!) _

Doch ich konnte John´s Stimme klar über der verrückten Musik hören. John schrie irgendwas über fiese Strassenköter und eine Kampfansage. Dann erschien ein enormes Blitzlicht und eine Explosion. Auf dem schwankenden Schiff, konnte ich Personen, im Kampf verwickelt, erkennen.

_(John. John ist zweifellos in Gefahr.)_

"Ich muss sofort an Bord, um John zu helfen.", sagte ich, als wir uns dem größeren, von Mondschein beleuchteten, Schiff näherten.

"Nein du arrogantes Arschloch, sein Name ist Captain Jack. Verstanden!" kommandierte Frank. Seine Augen leuchteten wie irrsinig unter seinem tropfenden Haaren.

Plötzlich hörte ich John brüllen, „Fire in the hole!"

Frank stieß uns vom Boot weg, während er gleichzeitig den Motor steigerte, um so, unsere Distanz zu vergrößern. Außerdem versuchte er mich runterzudrücken als der enorme Blitz erschien, gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Explosion. Stücke flogen wie Wurfgeschosse herum. Unser Boot schleuderte heftig in der Schockwelle.

"Das Dingi ist getroffen, Kumpel. Zeit die Calypso zu entern."

Frank steuerte zur Jacht und ich packte die Leiter. Aber er fasst um mich herum und begann die Leiter hinauf zu klettern. Als ich folgte, sah ich einen brennenden Krater am Ende des Schiffes. Es brannte ungleichmäßig, da die Wellen das Feuer dämpften. Frank war schon an Bord, und zog mich hinterher. Ich stürmte vorwärts, und sah gerade noch, als der dicke Schmuggler, Oswald Jenkins, mit seiner Pistole auf John´s Kopf zielte.


	11. Er ist ein Pirat

**Kapitel 10 Er ist ein Pirat **

POV John 

Durch die Druckwelle war ich kurzfristig wie erstarrt.

_(Vielleicht ein bisschen zuviel Sprengstoff?) _

Als ich aufschaute, sah ich den Dicken mit einer Waffe auf mich zielen, während er sich an der Reeling der schwankenden Jacht festhielt.

„Wer zur Hölle bist du überhaupt?" schrie er zu mir rüber.

"Er ist ein Pirat, offensichtlich. Bist du blind, oder was?" sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir.

Der fette Mann riss seinen Kopf zu Sherlock.

Sobald er wegschaute, trat ich ihm ihn den Unterleib und dann in seinen riesigen Bauch. Er fiel auf den Rücken und ich sprang auf ihn. Sherlock feuerte auf die anderen Piraten, die daraufhin über Bord gingen. Er sagte, „Und Tschüss."

Der Fette versuchte seine Waffe zum Einsatz zu bringen, aber ich hielt seine Handgelenke weg von mir und noch wichtiger, weg von Sherlock.

Ein anderer Pirat schob seinen Kopf aus der Kabine. Ich kämpfte, bis ich die Hände des Dicken so in Stellung hatte, das seine Waffe auf den neuen Schmuggler zielte. Dann legte ich meinen Finger über den des Fetten auf den Abzug und feuerte. Der neue Schmuggler fiel zurück in die Kabine.

„Ergib dich, du Fiesling, ansonsten bekommst du meinen Zorn zu spüren" schrie ich den Dicken an.

Er rollte sich aus meiner Umklammerung.

Ich flitzte weg, Richtung Bug, schlitterte über das überschäumende Deck, und krachte in einen großen Detektiv. Er brachte mich zum Stehen, und wir rannten hinter eine Einhausung, von Kugeln verfolgt.

„Solltest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein?" fragte ich.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet." sagte Sherlock frotzelnd.

„Und ich glaube, ich bin nützlich und rette gerade deinen miserablen Fall.", sagte ich. „Also geh zur Seite, hier ist schmutzige Arbeit im Gange, Piraten-Geschäft."

Ich hielt meinen Hut über die Backbordseite der Einhausung. Sofort schoß der Fette auf meinen Piratenhut. Er verfehlte meine Finger nur ganz knapp. Daraufhin zog ich meine Blendgranate und zielte in Richtung des Schusses. Ich hörte einen Schrei. Der linke Arm des Fetten brannte. Mit der Bewegung der Jacht, fiel er zur Steuerbordseite.

"Sie läuft voll Wasser." brüllte Frank.

"Super, hoffen wir, sie bleibt flott, bis sie auf Grund geht." brüllte ich grinsend zurück.

Daraufhin gab ich Frank meine letzte Blendgranate und meine Leuchtpistole. Dann, überwältigt von der Musik, dem Wind, der salzigen Gischt und natürlich mit Adrenalin, packte ich Sherlock´s windzerzauste Locken, zerrte ihn zu mir herunter, und küsste ihn.

_(Ich kann mich immer noch auf Trunkenheit oder Geistesgestörtheit berufen)._

„AH! Du bist von Captain Jack, dem Piraten erobert. Ha! Ha! Ich bin gespannt wie dein neuer Partner das toppt!", schnauzte ich den erstarrten Consulting Detectiv an.

Danach kletterte ich auf das Dach der Einhausung.

„Ahoi, Mannschaft der Calypso, ich Captain Jack der Pirat, bin jetzt offizieller Kommandant des Schiffes. Ergebt euch, oder geht über Bord." befahl ich.

Sherlock starrte mit offenen Mund zu mir herauf.

_(Gut. Sehr, sehr gut.)_

Der fette Mann feuerte wieder auf mich, er traf den Mast. Die explodierenden Splitter trafen mein Gesicht und meinen Nacken.

_(Nicht die Augen. Bitte, nicht die Augen. - Oh, ich kann sehen. Also nicht die Augen dann.) _

Sherloch hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit an der Steuerbordseite um die Einhausung geschlichen.

Der Fette starrte mir in die Augen. Ich holte die Waffe des dürren Windhundes heraus und feuerte rundheraus auf den Dicken.

Nichts.

„Gott verdammt! Kannst du blöder Mops nicht einmal eine Waffe laden. Fluch über dich, du Davy Jones' locker*."

Der Fettbauch zielte erneut auf mich. Ich schmiß ihm die nutzlose Waffe an den Kopf und tauchte in Richtung Sherlock unter.

Er verfehlte mich.

_(Nun ja, so gesehen, war die Waffe dann doch nicht so nutzlos, nehme ich mal an.) _

Sherlock packte mich von hinten und zog mich an sich, als er auf den fetten Mann feuerte. Natürlich, der Schuß verfehlte, da sich in diesem Moment das Boot zur Seite neigte.

Die nächste Welle ließ uns alle zur Reeling stolpern. Frank feuerte die Leuchtpistole und der Dickwanst stand in Flammen, wieder mal. Ich hetzte zu ihm, und hämmerte meinen Ellenbogen in seinen Plexus Solaris. Er stürzte schwer und das Feuer ging aus. Der mächtige Captain Jack riß die Waffe aus der Umklammerung des Schmugglers und lähmte ihn mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf. Sherlock rollte ihn auf den Bauch und überkreuzte seine Arme am RückenFrank hielt die Leuchtpistole an seinen Kopf, und endlich ergab sich dieser Fettsack.

Ich überließ ihn der Barmherzigkeit von Frank und Sherlock.

Als ich zu dem abgeriegelten Strandbereich schaute, sah ich, dass sich der fünfte Schmuggler den Bullen gestellt hatte. Ich zog meinen Schal über mein Gesicht und tauchte in der Kabine unter.

Der letzte Piraten-Schmuggler war ein kleiner Mann, dem das Blut,von einer Kopfwunde, über das Gesicht lief. Er war erschrocken und versuchte auf mich zu schießen, aber ich schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand.

Sherlock kam mit gezogener Waffe hereingestürmt. Daraufhin ging Mr. Fassungslos zu Boden.

"Schnell, fessle seine Hände." kommandierte Sherlock.

"Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Kapitän befördert?" fuhr ich ihn an. „Du wirst ihn fesseln."

Ich riss das Kabel aus dem Fernseher und warf es ihm zu. Er war so überrascht, das er tatsächlich machte, was ich ihm befahl.

_(Gut. Sehr, sehr gut.)_

Nachdem Sherlock die Hände des Mannes gefesselt hatte, packte ich Mr. Fassungslos an seinem Arm.

„Dieses Schiff geht unter. Siehst du das eindringende Wasser? Fordere Hilfe über das Funkgerät an." Ich drängte ihn zu der Kontrollkonsole. „Los, mach schon, oder willst du das wir alle ertrinken?"

Sherlock studierte mich, seine grauen Augen taxierend.

_(Gut. Ziemlich gut. __Denke ich.)_

Mister Fassungslos stellte eine Funkverbindung her, "uhm" , sagte er in das Mikro.

„Mayday, Mayday. Hier ist die Calypso, wir benötigen Unterstützung. Das Schiff treibt ab…" forderte ich ihn auf.

„Mayday, Mayday. Hier ist die Calypso, wir benötigen Hilfe!" Er schrie praktisch. „Ein Verrückter, ein Pirat hat uns angegriffen! Er versenkt unser Boot. Das ist ein Wahnsinniger. Er hat alle anderen umgebracht. Da ist ein ganzes Piratennest. Helft uns…" Hier unterbrach ich die Kommunikation.

"Das sollte reichen." grinste ich unter meinem Schal.

„Du", ich bohrte einen Finger in Sherlocks Brust, „nimmst den Gefangenen mit zu dem anderen an Deck. Sollten sie Unruhe stiften, wirf sie über Bord."

Zweifelnd neigte Sherlock seinen Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte mir von unter herauf zu.

„Was ist jetzt?" drängte ich.

"Aye Captain Jack." Ein schwaches Grinsen geisterte um seine Mundwinkel.

Er schubste den Gefangenen zur Leiter zum Deck.

Ich öffnete die Schubläden und zerlegte einige Kissen. Ich warf die Beute auf einen am Boden fixierten Tisch. Als Sherlock zurückkam fing er an den Boden herauszureißen. Ich riß eine Trennwand heraus und Schachteln und Pakete fielen heraus.

„John", begann Sherlock.

"Es heißt Captain Jack, du Trottel, ausserdem ist jetzt keine Zeit zum Reden. Der Eigner des Schiffes gab den Bullen eben die Erlaubnis das Schiff zu betreten. Sie können jeden Augenblick hier sein."

Sherlock setzte zwei Schachteln, gefüllt mit vielen kleineren Päckchen auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ja John, aber hast du schon unsere Flucht geplant. Ich bemerkte, dass das Rettungsboot noch an Bord ist…", sagte Sherlock.

"Natürlich beinhaltet meine `Excellente Piraten Kapriole` auch eine schneidige Flucht. Also, sei kein Idiot.", sagte ich.

_(Jedoch benötigt es nur Captain Jack zu fliehen, du wirst schön und sicher an Bord bleiben, mein Herzilein. Oi, hervorragendes Piratengerede, auch wenn es nur in meinem Kopf stattfindet.)_

Frank steckte seinen Kopf herein, „He Jack, die Küstenwache ist auf dem Weg, und unsere Freunde vom Strand lassen die Boote ins Wasser. Ich denke, das du das Schiff schnellstens verlassen solltest."

"Richtig. Warte noch eine Minute. Würdest du Wache stehen?", fragte ich.

Ich riß ein Paket nach dem anderen auf. Die meisten beinhalteten Juwelen und Schmuck. Einiges fiel zu Boden. Einige der größeren Pakete beinhalteten Bargeld und Gold. Es gab auch Goldbarren. Sherlock hatte ein paar Kunstwerke entdeckt. Ich fand sogar Drogen, die ich jedoch sofort vor Sherlock verbarg.

"Gut, ich nehme mal an, das sie keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl mehr benötigen, da die gestohlenen Güter klar sichtbar sind.", sagte ich süffisant. „Mach dich fertig. Das Schiff wird jeden Augenblick auflaufen. Geh rauf auf Deck. Das ist ein Befehl, Kumpel."

Sherlock ging langsam aus der Kabine, seine dunklen Locken durchnässt vom Seewasser.

_(Aussergewöhnlich. Wunderschön. Warte, ich muss mich konzentrieren.)_

Ich kam an Deck. Die schmählich zerstörte Jacht, war illuminiert von den Lichtern vom Ufer. Sie neigte sich gefährlich in der dunklen Brandung.

„Ihr seid erobert, von Captain Jack, dem Piraten. Wenn ihr dreckigen Strassenköter mich noch einmal belästigt, holt euch Davy Jones' locker und die Meeresungeheuer werden ein Freudenfest mit euch veranstalten. Behaltet es in euerer Erinnerung, das heute der Tag ist, an dem ihr von Captain Jack, dem Piraten besiegt wurdet."

Ich sicherte meine Kopfbedeckung und zog Sherlock hinter die Einhausung.

_(Wenn ich abtrete, trete ich mit Stil ab.) _

Zärtlich zog ich seinen Kopf zu mir herunter, und küsste ihn gründlich. Dieses Mal küsste er mich definitiv zurück. Er zog meinen Kopf noch näher heran.

_(Oh. Mein. Gott. Wach auf Captain Jack. Es ist Zeit sich zu verabschieden.) _

Schließlich brach ich den Kuß ab, um Luft zu holen. Zum Abschluß kniff ich ihn noch in seinen verdammten Arsch.

_(Zur Hölle damit. Letzendlich hat er mich ja schon aus unserer Wohnung geworfen, was kann ich noch mehr verlieren?)_

Meine tollkühne Flucht begann, als ich auf das Dach der Einhausung sprang, die Taue durchtrennte und das Dingi ins Wasser ließ. Ich sprang hinterher, während ich betete, das der Motor anspringen würde.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Sherlock meine Tücke realisiert. Captain Jack hat Sherlock an die Einhausung gefesselt. Ich salutierte mit meinem Piratenhut und warf den Motor an.

_(Wenigstens kümmerten sie sich besser um das Boot, als um ihre Waffen.)_

Ich steuerte nach Nordost, Richtung der Landspitze.

In der Zwischenzeit sollte Frank die Handfessel meines ehemaligen Mitbewohners und der Liebe meines Lebens entfernt haben.

Dann kauerte ich mich zusammen, als die Männer vom Strand auf mich zu schießen begannen.

_(Mist. Nicht gut. Das war nicht Teil meiner exzellenten Flucht.)_

Glücklicherweise fing am Strand jemand zum Schreien und Fluchen an, und die Schießerei stoppte.

Ich nahm geradewegs Kurs auf das felsige Riff, drehte den Motor hoch, bevor ich das Schiff _(Dingi?) _verließ.

Die Brandung krallte sich das kleine Boot und es krachte in die Felsen.

Und damit endete des kurze und aufregende Leben des Captain Jack, dem ausserordentlichen Piraten und seiner `Èxzellenten Piraten Kapriole`.

Ich versuchte, um die Landspitze herum zu schwimmen. Das war viel weiter als ich gedacht hatte. Und meine linke Schulter fühlte sich definitiv überlastet an. Ich war müde. Keine Musik mehr.

_(Ätzend. Ich werde sterben. Das ist wirklich ätzend. Bleib in Bewegung. Bitte lieber Gott, laß mich nicht sterben.) _

Die Felsen der Küste waren viel zu nahe und die Wellen donnerten darauf, explodierten förmlich, und erzeugten einen gespenstischen Nebel. Das Wasser selbst war schwarz, wie der Weltraum, der Himmel war dunkel, der Mond verborgen hinter den Wolken.

_(Schwimm weiter. Denke an warme Lippen und lockige Haare. Mir ist nicht kalt. Ich bin nicht müde. Bitte, bitte lass mich Sherlock noch einmal sehen.) _

Das kalte, schwarze Wasser versuchte mich runter zu ziehen. Ich begann mich vor dem Wasser zu fürchten. Alles was ich wollte, war fester Boden unter den Füßen.

_(Tatsächlich will ich Sherlock. Und das Land. Selbst wenn er mich immer noch hasste, ich wollte ihn noch einmal sehen. Letztendlich kam er raus auf die Calypso und er küsste mich zurück. - Also, Sherlock und Land. __Schwimm, Captain Jack, schwimm.)_

*Davy Jones' locker Spitzname für Teufel des Meeres, bzw. ein Synonym für Seemannsgrab


	12. Und geht wieder verloren

**Kapitel 11 …und geht wieder verloren **

POV Sherlock

Mein Mitbewohner/Blogger _(bester Freund/Partner_), John Watson, ist wahnsinnig geworden.

Er war tatsächlich gekleidet wie ein Pirat und bekämpfte bewaffnete Männer mit einem Spielzeugschwert. Er trug einen Dreispitz, eine Schärpe und sein nasses Hemd klebte an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper.

_(Mein Blogger, obwohl möglicherweise wahnsinnig, war jetzt unwiderstehlich attraktiv.) _

Mitten im Kampfgeschen hat er mich gepackt und mich geküsst.

Niemals hatte ich bisher seine Augen, so wild und mit Verlangen gefüllt, gesehen. Und obwohl seine Lippen kalt waren gelang es ihm irgendwie meine Lippen in Flammen zu setzen.

Gerade als die Krise überwunden schien, zerrte mich John, mit glühenden Augen, hinter die Einhausung, und nochmal in eine Umarmung. Seine kalten, feuchten Lippen drängten sich an meine, und diesmal war ich vorbereitet.

Ich zog seinen Kopf noch näher, und fuhr mit meiner Zunge seinen Lippen entlang, und dann, in seinen heißen Mund. Seine Lippen verschmolzen mit meinen.

_(John Watson, der Pirat, hat mein Herz gestohlen.) _

Dann passierte das Undenkbare. Er zog sich zurück. Während die Klänge und Bässe der Musik weiter schmetterten. Sprang mein Pirat auf die Einhausung und ließ das Rettungsboot ins Wasser. Ich konnte ihm nicht folgen, da mich John Watson an die Reeling gefesselt hatte.

_(Unvorstellbar!. Wie konnte ich so abgelenkt sein? Diente der Kuß nur zur Ablenkung? Warte mal, John verschwindet ohne mich?) _

"Nein, nein Jo.., Jack. Nein Jack. Stop."

Er ist in das Rettungsboot gesprungen. _(Nein. John.) _

Ich zerrte an meinen Fesseln. Trotz der gefährlichen Schwankungen des Rettungsbootes, salutierte mir John, mit seinem verdammten Hut, zu. Der Motor des kleinen Bootes wurde gestartet und John begann sich von uns zu entfernen. Er lächelte, lächelte als er mich hier zurück ließ.

Das Schiff erzitterte. Die Calypso befand sich jetzt in seichten Gewässern und strandete hart am sandigen Ufer. Letztendlich befreite mich Frank von meinen Handschellen, obwohl ich natürlich vorbereitet gewesen wäre, das Schloß selbst zu knacken.

Das Rettungsboot hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schon einige Meter entfernt. Die Polizei kam an Bord der Calypso.

Lestrade packte meinen Arm. "Wo ist er? Wo ist John?

_(Denk nach. Denk nach. Beschütze John.)_

"Nein, kein John. John war nicht hier. Das war jemand von einer Bürgerwehr oder sowas. Ich muss jetzt zum Strand. Lieber Gott. Nein! Sie feuern auf den Piraten! STOP SIE!"

Ich warf mich in ein Boot, und Frank folgte mir. Lestrade schubste einen jungen Polizisten hinterher, und befahl uns zum Strand.

Mycroft hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Schießerei gestoppt, aber das Rettungsboot war in Schwierigkeiten. Ich sah zu, als das winzige Boot in die Felsen krachte. John war nicht mehr zu sehen.

_(Nein. Das kann doch nicht sein.)_

Frank lehnte sich zu mir rüber, während der junge Polizist ihm an seinem einen Arm Handschellen anlegte, und ihm seine Rechte vorlas.

„Plan B, vermeide Gefangenschaft. Der Piratenkapitän versucht um die Landspitze herum zu schwimmen. Los, geh!"

Ich startete Richtung Landspitze. Mycroft versuchte mich aufzuhalten.

"Halte die Polizisten hier auf dieser Seite der Felsen Landzunge." verlangte ich.

Dann setzte ich, „Bitte." hinzu.


	13. Keine so großartige Flucht

**Kapitel 12 Keine so großartige Flucht **

POV John

OK, das Dingi dramatisch in die Felsen krachen zu lassen, war nicht die beste Entscheidung in dieser Nacht. Ich war kein besonders guter Schwimmer, und ich war müde, gefährlich, unzurechnungsfähig müde.

„Idiot." hörte ich, in meiner Vorstellung, einen bestimmten Detektiv mit silbergrauen Augen, sagen.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es um die Landspitze herum, während ich abgehackt, „Yo Ho, Yo Ho, ein Piratenleben für mich." vor mich hin sang.

Wegen der Überanstrengung begannen sich meine Muskeln schon bald zu verkrampfen und die Kälte begünstigte das noch zusätzlich. Ich ließ mich ein paar Minuten treiben. Der Himmel war schwarz, die See war schwarz. Ich war in einer endlosen Nacht, kein oben oder unten.

_(Ok, einen katatonischen Starrezustand kann ich auch später bekommen, jetzt heißt es erst mal schwimmen.)_

Ich begann wieder zu schwimmen und versuchte das Land zu Polizei. Sollen die mal beweisen, dass ich hier draussen war.

_(Oh, halt. Ich habe noch die Piratenkleidung an. Ferner befinden sich noch Beweismittel in meiner Ledermappe. Richtig. Bitte halte mir die Bullen vom Leibe. Mein aussergewöhnliches Abenteuer ist zu einem Alptraum geworden.) _

Ich änderte meinen Singsang zu, „Fünfzehn Mann auf eines toten Mannes Brust, yo ho ho und eine Flasche Rum."

Ich hatte schreckliches Seitenstechen, und stellte mir vor, das die fünfzehn Piraten auf meiner Brust tanzten, und ihren Rum nicht teilten.

Als ich mich endlich der Küste näherte, ergriffen mich gewaltige kraftvolle Wellenbrecher. Sie zogen mich in die Tiefe. Ich tauchte unter Wasser. Es war dunkel und ich konnte den Weg zur Wasseroberfläche nicht erkennen. Ich kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panik, doch die Panik siegte. Ich kämpfte, um an die Luft zu kommen. Meine Lungen brannten, und ich konnte meinen Atmen kaum noch anhalten. Auf einmal war ich wieder oben, atmete Luft und Wasser zu gleichen Teilen.

Der Himmel war immer nach dunkel, der Mond hinter den Wolken verborgen.

Die nächste massive Welle brach über mich herein, und einmal mehr befand ich mich unter Wasser, und versuchte meinen Atem anzuhalten, während meine Lungen nach Luft schrien.

Ich war am Grund, und wurde über Felsen und Sand geschliffen. Kurze Zeit später war ich wieder an der Luft, und keuchend versuchte ich aufzustehen, bevor mich eine neue Welle erwischte und mich nochmal runter zuziehen drohte.

Ich taumelte orientierungslos. Ein auf und nieder, kein oben oder unten.

Ich versuchte mich an seine Lippen und seinen Geschmack zu erinnern, bevor ich sterbe. Meine schmerzenden Lungen zwangen mich das Salzwasser zu inhalieren.

Im gleichen Atemzug spuckte mich rauhe See in einem Wasserschwall an Land.

Ich krabbelte durch das dunkle, mit grauen Schaum vermischte, Gewässer auf das felsige Ufer zu, während die Wellen hinter mir rauschten. Dort kollabierte ich im seichten Wasser und erbrach mich krampfartig.

Eine größere Welle traf mich am Rücken und das gnadenlos, zurücklaufende Wasser versuchte mich in das hungrige Meer zurückzuziehen.

Ich stützte mich auf meinen rechten Arm und krabbelt vorwärts, weg von dem stürmischen Ozean. Letztendlich fiel ich kraftlos gegen die Steine.

Keuchend lag ich in der Dunkelheit, während das aufgewühlte Meer um mich brandete. Ich hoffte, dass mich die Landspitze vor den Augen der Polizei schützte.

_(Ich mochte das richtige getan haben, indem ich Mörder und Diebe zur Strecke brachte, nichtsdestotrotz brach ich sicherlich einige Gesetze heute Nacht.) _

Angestrengt überlegte ich aufzustehen und entlang des Strandes von den Bullen weg zu joggen_ (hinken). _

_(Warum überhaupt nenne ich die Polizisten Bullen?) _

Ich dachte wirklich angestrengt über meine Flucht nach, in der Tat lag ich jedoch nur da und genoß jeden Atemzug_. _

_(Weißt du was Sherlock, Atmen ist nicht langweilig.) _

Allerdings kam die Flut bedrohlich nä hörte auf das Krachen der Wellen hinter mir, und das Rauschen des Wassers um mich herum. Auf einmal hörte ich ein neues unbekanntes Geräusch.

_(Mist. Irgendjemand keuchte. Das müssen diese dreckigen Bullen sein. Steh auf und renn´ Captain Jack. Hau ab.)_

Ich war zu erschöpft um zu rennen, ganz zu schweigen um zu kämpfen. Der Bulle keuchte und stöhnte.

_(Stöhnen? Irgendjemand der verletzt ist, vielleicht Schmerzen hat. Steh auf Dr. Watson. Steh auf.) _

Ich konnte nicht aufstehen, aber ich zwang meine Augen auf.

Ein Mann kniete sich neben mich, seine Hosen wurden vom Wasser durchnässt. Mit einer Hand berührte er meine Wange, während er mit der anderen Hand versuchte meinen Kopf aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Ich schaute auf, und direkt in silbrige farbene Augen, die das Mondlicht, das durch die zerklüftet aufgerissene Wolkendecke leuchtete, reflektierten.

"John? John, bitte antworte mir." ,flüsterte Sherlock.

_(Sherlock? Aber, aber Armwunde. Krankenhaus. Halt mal, ich bin nutzlos. Ich bin ersetzbar...). _

Er zog mich an seine Brust.

"Nein. Sherlock. Nein hör auf. Dein Arm. Du solltest im Bett sein. Im Krankenhaus.", sagte ich atemlos.

Ich zwang meinen protestierenden Körper in eine sitzende Position, um dann gegen den Mann, der mich umklammert hielt zu fallen.

„Was zum Teufel denkt sich Mycroft eigentlich. Dich aus dem Krankenhaus zu lassen. Und deine guten Kleider, alles durchnässt. Du ruinierst deine Schuhe. Und was? Was starrst du mich so an?"

_(Oh, alles klar. Er war ja auf der Calypso mit mir. Oh Gott, jetzt kommt die vernichtende Kritik. Er wird mich zerreissen, für mein überaus Èxzellentes Piraten Kaptitel`. Und dann erst der Kuss, dafür zerlegt er mich endgültig.)_


	14. Er ist ein schwuler Pirat

**Kapitel 13 Er ist ein schwuler Pirat **

POV Sherlock

Ich klettert auf die Anhöhe, um einen besseren Blick auf das Meer und den Strand zu bekommen. Vielleicht hatte John wirklich einen Plan um der Polizei zu entkommen. Aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, das John jemals von sich behauptete ein ausdauernder Schwimmer zu sein. Und das Meer war rau, heute nacht.

_(John, halte durch, stirb nicht. Bitte, John, bitte gib mir nochmal eine Chance.) _

Vielleicht, wurde er an Land gespült. Ich starrte auf die Aktivitäten am Strand unterhalb und auf das Wrack der Calypso. Da sah ich unten einen dunklen Schatten, im flachen Wasser, von Wellen umspült, liegen. Ich stolperte über die Felsen, runter zum Strand. Dann rannte ich. Ich rannte über die Felsen. Ein Körper. Ein Körper im Wasser. Ich konnte mich selbst stöhnen hören. Es kümmerte mich nicht.

_(Nichts anderes zählte. Nichts anderes wird jemals mehr zählen. Nur John zählte.) _

Ich fiel auf meine Knie und streichelte seine Wange. Und da hörte ich ein Keuchen, das nicht von mir stammte. Langsam hob ich sein Gesicht hoch und seine Augen öffneten sich. Ich zog ihn an mich, während ich seinen Namen murmelte. Typisch John, er sorgt sich um mich und um meine blöde Armverletzung, anstatt um sich. Nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, zog ich ihn noch näher.

Ich konnte nicht denken, John hat mein Gedächtnis komplett durcheinandergebracht, und es war mir egal. Meine Gedanken drehten sich ausschließlich um John. _(John lebt. John lebt.) _

Ich starrte ihn an, während er erschöpft keuchte. Er hatte an seiner Wange eine tiefe, ca 5 cm lange, Risswunde, welche evtl. genäht werden muss, und eine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe. Ein Hämatom unter dem linken Auge 6x8 cm, wahrscheinlich größer werdend. Kleinere blaue Flecke und Schwellungen an der linken Schläfe (2-3 cm). Hält seinen linken Arm an seinen Körper gepresst - überanstrengte Schulter. Möglicherweise Rippenverletzungen. Rechte Hand - verkrampft, aufgeplatzte Knöchel am 2., 3. und 4. Finger und der 5. ist ausgerenkt oder gebrochen. Linke Hand - aufgeplatzte Knöchel am 3. Finger.

Bekleidet mit einem roten Kopftuch und einer roten Schärpe.

Zittern und mögliche geistige Verwirrung - Anzeichen einer Unterkühlung.

Zusammenfassend - multiple, nicht lebensbedrohende Verletzungen und Unterkühlung, Gehirnerschütterung kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden.

Behandlung – Wärme. Heiße Getränke, mit Zucker, für Energie. Wunden, können vielleicht daheim behandelt werden. Beobachtung auf Zeichen einer Gehirnerschütterung.

Grösstes Risiko ist von der Polizei gefasst und vernommen, zu werden. Sowie eine Anklage gegen John wegen Kidnapping, Piraterie und Enterei.

Plan – Rückzug in ein Hotel und Alibikonstruktion

"...und was? Was starrst du mich so an?" , fragte John, während er gleichzeitig ärgerlich und stolz und verletzbar wirkte.

Ich lächelte meinen _(entzückenden)_ Blogger ein bisschen an, dann zog ich ihm sein Kopftuch vom Kopf und küsste seine salzigen, mit Sand gespickten Haare. John entspannte sich in meinen Armen und kuschelte sich noch enger an meine Brust.

_(Eine sehr vorteilhafte Erwiederung)_

"Los jetzt Captain Jack. Wir müssen hier weg. Deine Eskapade auf der Jacht war zwar kreativ und in der Tat sehr erfolgreich, aber sie war unglücklicherweise, leider auch, völlig illegal." ,sagte ich, während ich John beim Aufstehen half.

Er stolperte ein bisschen, aber mit meinem Arm als Stütze, bewegten wir und den Strand der Hälfte der Strecke, kam John zu einem abrupten Stop.

Er stieß mich weg und setzte seinen stolzen, distanzierten Offiziers-Ausdruck auf. „Ich glaube, ich kann das jetzt selbst in die Hand nehmen. Danke für ihre Hilfestellung Mr. Holmes."

„John..",begann ich.

"Nein, ich habe genug von ihrer Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Sie legten heute ihre Vorlieben ganz klar dar. Ich sollte auf der Stelle ausziehen. Aber ich sollte ihnen dies hier da lassen." John stolperte vorwärts und griff nach meiner Hand.

Er platzierte sieben Edelsteine und einen kleinen Goldbarren in meine Hand. Danach stand er Gerade, in einer Annäherung an seine militärische Haltung

_(Klar, seine Schulter musste ziemlich schmerzen. Oh John, hör auf damit. Bitte hör auf.)_

„So Mr. Holmes, denken sie, ihr nächster Partner ist in der Lage das gleiche zu vollbringen, ha?"

John drehte sich um und stürzte beinahe. Stolpernd begann er Richtung Strasse zu gehen.

_(John, bitte bleib da, du brichst mir das Herz.)_

Instinktiv griff ich nach ihm.

„John? Auch wenn du mich verlässt, wird es keinen neuen Partner geben. Ich könnte niemals einen Ersatz für dich finden. Du bist unersetzlich. Du bist.." _(ich muss die Wahrheit riskieren)_ „…John, du bist die wichtigste Sache in meinem Leben…"

Er ging weiter. Er sah immer noch wie ein Pirat aus, mit seiner Schärpe.

„Du bist mein Pirat."

John stoppte. Zweifelnd schaute er mich an.

„Du realisierst schon, das ich ein schwuler Pirat bin. Ich bin Captain Jack, der schwule Pirat. Und, ich denke, das wir beide darin übereinstimmen, das du nie mehr einen anderen Piraten als deinen Partner finden wirst. Noch dazu einen schwulen Piraten."

John stand da, mit vorgestrecktem Kinn, und schaute mich herausfordernd an.

_(Oh Gott, er wollte mich nicht nur ablenken, mit seinem Kuss an Bord. Und er gibt mir erneut eine Chance, höchstwahrscheinlich meine letzte Chance.) _

Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu. Ich beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, um sicher zu stellen, alles richtig zu machen. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine zerschundene, blutige Wange und beugte mich zu ihm hinab, um ihn zu küssen.

Captain Jack schmeckte nach Blut und Salz und Sand. Er griff noch oben und zog mich näher, strich mit seiner Zunge meinen Lippen entlang. John lehnte sich an mich und setzte den Kuss fort, unsere Zungen erforschten sich gegenseitig. Ich saugte an seiner Unterlippe, und er sank vollkommen in meine Umarmung. Endlich hatte ich John wieder zurück, und der nagende Schmerz in meiner Brust, der mich den ganzen Tag plagte, ließ letztendlich nach.

Widerwillig löste ich mich von ihm. Ich musste ihn von hier wegbringen. Ich lenkte meinen Piratenkapitän zu Mycroft´s Auto, das auf der anderen Strassenseite wartete.


	15. Alibis und Ausschweifungen

**Kapitel 14 Alibis und Ausschweifungen **

POV John

"Ok, Sherlock Holmes erzähl mir noch einmal warum wir an diesem baufälligen, kleinen Hotel anhielten.", fragte ich, als ich zitternd auf dem fleckigen grünlichen Teppichboden unseres schäbigen Hotelzimmer stand.

"Erstens, John, um dich wieder aufzuwärmen, du leidest unter einer Unterkühlung. Als Arzt bist du dir ohne Zweifel der Ernsthaftigkeit deiner Kondition bewusst."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen, aber ich musste meine Zähne zusammenbeissen, um sie vom Klappern abzuhalten. Möglicherweise hatte er Recht.

„Zweitens, John, müssen wir dein Alibi erstellen und in Einklang bringen."

"Welches lautet...?" fragte ich.

"Oh, dein Alibi. Einfach, immer einfach halten. Beginnen wir mit deiner Einschiffung und deinem Leben voll Piraterie und Verbrechen. Erinnere dich die Lügen einfach zu halten und in deinem Fall so nahe an der Wahrheit wie möglich. Nichts destotrotz bist du ein schrecklicher Lügner. So, du warst sauer, daraufhin hast du dich betrunken, fielst ins Wasser und riefst deine Freunde um dir zu helfen und konntest nur mich erreichen. Ich brachte dich hierher, zum Ausnüchtern und um eine Nacht der Ausschweifungen zu erleben, natürlich."

Sherlock genoss das, er war aufgeregt und glücklich. Es erschien beihnahe so, als ob hier ein dreifacher Mord in drei separat verschlossenen Räumen stattgefunden hätte.

"Warte mal, eine Nacht der Ausschweifungen, nur wir beide?"

Ich war konfus.

_(Gut, wenn ich so konfus bin, sollte ich vielleicht aufgeben und die Planung der restlichen Nacht Sherlock überlassen. Nicht zuletzt, da sich seine Pläne gut anzuhören schienen. Alibis und Ausschweifungen. Was ist schon falsch, mit ein bißchen Ausschweifung zwischen Freunden?)_

"Ja John, Ausschweifungen. Nur wir beide. Bitte versuche am Ball zu bleiben. Erinnere dich, das du tatsächlich ein schwuler Pirat bist. Du bist ein verzweifelter Bösewicht und bestehst auf Ausschweifungen. Du bist der Pirat, der ein Schiff entführte und es in den Grund rammte. Du brachtest beihnahe fünf Männer um und du entführtest einen invaliden Kriegsveteran, der nach seinem betrunkenen Freund, der ins Wasser fiel, schaute."

„Warte mal, wenn ich ins Wasser fiel, wie konnte ich gleichzeitig Frank entführen?" fragte ich, immer mehr durcheinander.

"Du John, fielst ins Wasser für dein Alibi. Wir müssen annehmen, das der Pirat nicht du warst, offensichtlich, eben obwohl du es warst." , erläuterte Sherlock mit strahlenden Augen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung über was er überhaupt redete. Sherlock grinste als er auf seinen Zehen auf und ab wippte. Er schien zu denken, dass er sehr clever sei.

„Nachdem wir nun festgestellt haben, das du ein schwuler Pirat bist, wirst du den Abend mit einer Runde Ausschweifungen vervollständigen wollen. Und um dein Alibi noch zusätzlich zu untermauern, nimm einen Drink. Effektiverweise, nimm gleich drei. Ich werde dir natürlich assistieren mit den Ausschweifungen."

Ich sträubte mich dagegen.

Er schaute entschlossen zu mir.

„Los John, trink aus. Bitte vertraue mir. Wenn die Polizei, die wie ich erwarte in ca einer Stunde hier erscheinen wird, um dich zu befragen, habe ich kalkuliert, das du ungefähr drei Portionen Scotch benötigst, um einen angemessenen Blutalkoholspiegel zu haben. Sie werden annehmen, fälschlicherweise, das du getrunken hast, aber gerade wieder nüchtern wirst, und du während der Zeit in der die Calypso auf Grund lief zu betrunken warst, um ein Pirat zu sein."

„Du wirst ein paar Scotch mitdrinken, Piraten trinken nämlich nicht alleine.", sagte ich.

_(Oh Gott, ich klinge wie ein Baby. Neuer Versuch, wie ein Pirat.) _

"Gib mir die Flasche Sherlock, ich werde einen nehmen und dann du."

Lächelnd nahm ich einen Schluck.

_(Na also, wie ein Pirat.) _

Ich reichte die Flasche an meinen Mitbewohner weiter und wartete.

Er schaute widerwillig.

„Also ein Pirat würde trinken.", sagte ich süffisant.

Er nahm einen Schluck.

_(Ha, er will immer noch ein Pirat sein. Meine überaus `Èxzellente Piraten Kapriole` ist noch nicht vorbei. Arrr.) _

Ich nahm noch einen Schluck. Er lächelte verschmitzt und nahm seinen Schluck. Ich beobachtete ihn, um sicher zu sein, das er auch tatsächlich schluckte. Seinem freundlichen Lächeln nach zu urteilend, trickste er mich aus, irgendwie. Ich nahm meinen dritten Schluck, viel mehr als ich vorhatte, aber schließlich handelte ich als ein Pirat.

Sherlock hat seinen letzten Schluck Scotch vermieden, erkenntlich an seinem selbstgefälligen Gehabe.

_(Typischer Holmescher Trick.) _

Ich kam rüber und begann mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

_(Das ist eine interessante, neue Entwicklung.) _

"Ist jetzt die Zeit für die Ausschweifung?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, jetzt ist die Zeit für dein heisses Bad. Bitte versuche dich an den Plan zu halten. Zuerst musst du aufgewärmt werden.", sagte er.

Er wirkte groß und überlegen, und heiß, definitv heiß.

"Also, Ausschweifungen könnten mich tatsächlich auch aufwärmen, nur mal so zu sagen." Heldenhaft versuchte ich seine feingliedrige Hand zu ergreifen.

„John, du musst dich aufwärmen, und dich vorbereiten, um den Fragen der Polizei begegnen zu können. Jetzt, lass mich dir aus den Kleidern helfen. Ich denke, das ich dieses Hemd und diese Schärpe verbergen sollte."

Er wickelte die Schärpe langsam ab, und ich fühlte mich wie ein Weinachtsgeschenk.

_(Oh Gott.) _

„Ja, ja ich sehe wie du errötest, sehr hübsch. Jetzt die Unterhose... John lass deine Boxershort aus.", befahl er mit einem Grinsen.

"Nein, ich lasse meine Short an."

Ich stand zitternd und fast völlig nackt vor meinem Mitbewohner.

Besagter Mirbewohner steuerte mich zur Badewanne. Das Badezimmer war alt, mit abgesprungen Fliesen und einem funzeligen gelben Licht. Schnell befand ich mich im heissen Wasser und zu guter letzt konnte ich mich entspannen.

Sherlock verließ das Badezimmer nicht. Er saß auf dem kalten Boden, seine Beine an die Brust gezogen. Er starrte mich die ganze Zeit nur an. Er wirkte kalt und unbehaglich.

_(Ich mochte groß und überlegen und heiß lieber.)_

"Du musst nicht hier sitzen bleiben.", sagte ich, und verschränkte meine Arme über der Brust, fühlte mich unangenehm scheu.

Sherlock rollte nur seine Augen.

„Uhm, wenn du möchtest, könntest du deine Füße ins Badewasser halten.", meinte ich unsicher.

Unverzüglich zog Sherlock seine Hose aus, und saß Augenblicke später mit den Füßen im Wasser auf dem Badewannenrand. Ich lächelte und musste kichern.

„Über was lachst du, John?", fragte er.

"Über dich. Der große Sherlock Holmes, in Seidenunterwäsche, teilt sich eine Badewanne mit seinem halbnackten Blogger. Die Leute werden reden."

Ich kicherte noch mehr.

_(Hysteria nervosa, hör auf John Watson.) _

„Uhm, komm besser mit in die Wanne, wenn dir so kalt ist."

_(Oh mein Gott. Gerade habe ich Sherlock aufgefordert sich mit zu mir in die Wanne zu legen. OH MEIN GOTT, ER MACHT ES.)_

_(PIRATENREGEL!) _

_(OH MEIN GOTT; ICH DENKE IN KLAMMERN, WIE EIN FANGIRL!)_

Er saß am anderen Ende der Wanne, ohne Hemd, nur Boxershirts, _(KEIN HEMD, NUR BOXERSHIRTS; OH MEIN GOTT, OH MEIN GOTT)_ seine Beine hatte er an die Brust gezogen.

„Uhm, strecke deine Beine aus, und entspanne dich Sherlock. Uhm, so ist es gut. Gut.", sagte ich,und hoffte, das meine Stimme nicht so quitschig klang, wie sie sich in meinen Ohren anhörte.

"John, dreh dich um, dann kannst du dich an mich lehnen. Die Körperwärme, ähm, wird dir gut tun.", sagte er mit seinem tiefen Bariton.

Als ich mich an ihn lehnte, legte er seine Arme um mich. Sein Kopf ruhte auf meinem frisch gewaschenen Haar. Das war der sexieste Moment in meinem Leben, und ich schlief natürlich ein.


	16. Fragen und Antworten

**Kapitel 15 Fragen und Antworten **

POV Sherlock

Ich fühlte, wie John mit meinem Körper verschmolz. Ich atmete in seine nassen Haare. Kurz darauf wurde mir klar, das er eingeschlafen ist. Ich umarmte ihn fester. Wie oft wäre John heute Nacht beinahe gestorben? Wie oft hätte ich ihn heute beinahe verloren? Er war mein Piratenkapitän, der eine Jacht kommandierte, Mörder und Schmuggler zur Strecke brachte, und das alles nur für mich. John, der bewaffnete Männer mit einem Spielzeugschwert, Musik und ausserordentlicher Tapferkeit, besiegte. Ich küsste ihn auf seinen Kopf, und gelobte, von jetzt an mehr auf seine Sicherheit zu achten.

Als das Wasser kühler wurde sagte ich, „Komm jetzt John, Zeit um ins Bett zu gehen." Ich schaffte es uns aus der Wanne zu hieven und abzutrocknen. Dann stopfte ich meinen schlafenden Blogger ins Bett und ich schlüpfte wieder in meine immer noch feuchte Hose.

Da klopfte es laut an die Tür.

_(Perfektes Timing, sagte ich selbst zu mir.) _

Ich ließ Greg Lestrade und Mycroft herein.

Greg starrte _(dumm)_ auf meine nackte Brust, dann errötete er, als er John oben ohne im Bett sah _(tatsächlich jedoch nackig, aber das betrifft nur meinen Piraten und mich)._

Mycroft hatte einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen und natürlich grinste er spöttisch.

„Erm, ich muss John verhören," sagte ein deutlich verlegener DetectiveInspector.

„Er schläft, und er hat auch noch so einiges an Alkohol in sich. Ich glaube nicht, das du irgendetwas sinnvolles aus ihm heraus bekommst.", erwiederte ich, während John einfach weiterschlief.

"Sherlock, du hast uns alle hier heraus nach Crawsand gedrängt, weil du sagtest, dass John es mit den Schmugglern aufnehmen würde. Und in der Tat, entführte ein Mann die Calypso und setzte sie auf Grund. Der Mann flüchtete. Danach, zauberst du John plötzlich aus deinem Hut um uns dann zu erzählen, das John mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun hätte. Irgendwer hat das Gesetz gebrochen, und deshalb muss ich John jetzt verhören.", sagte Lestrade.

Ich stand vor dem Bett, um den gereizten Detective Inspector abzublocken.

„Sofort Sherlock."

"Gregory, sie denken doch sicherlich nicht, das John Watson da draussen herumhüpfte und diese Männer im Alleingang erledigte. Und überhaupt, denken sie wirklich, das sich John Watson so verkleiden würde, um so etwas zu tun?", fragte Mycroft, als er süffisant zu den leise schnarchenden Blonden im Bett hinüberlächelte.

_(Der Trottel weiß Bescheid, natürlich.) _

„Der sogenannte Pirat hat schon die lokale Polizeistation informiert und sich zu seinem Werk bekannt. Man sollte meinen, sie wären dankbar für seine Unterstützung."

"Danke, Mr. Holmes. Allerdings glaube ich in der Tat, John kann und würde ein Schiff entern und die Mannschaft ausser Kraft setzen, im Alleingang und in einer verrückten Verkleidung, wenn erforderlich. Der einzige Grund, warum er nicht verhaftet ist, ist das ich keinen Beweis habe. Der Pirat trug schlauerweise Gummihandschuhe und hielt sein Gesicht bedeckt." Lestade starrte Mycroft und mich an.

"Bitte sagen sie doch Mycroft zu mir.", sagte mein Bruder und lächelte den Detective Inspector an.

_(Was für ein Spiel spielt Mycroft jetzt? Sicherlich nicht…)_

„Oh, gut, danke, Mister…, erm Mycroft. Und, ähm, bitte nennen sie mich doch Greg.", sagte Lestrade errötend.

„So, ähm, wo genau hast du John gefunden, Sherlock?", fragte Greg.

"Letzendlich kontaktierte er mich über mein Handy, ein paar Stunden vorher. Darum verließ ich den Strand. Ich kehrte um, um ihn entlang der Hauptstrasse aufzusammeln. Einige Fahrer hatten angehalten und ihm ihr Handy benutzen lassen. Ich brachte ihn hierher, weil ich wusste, dass du ihn befragen würdest wollen. Allerdings war er betrunken und deshalb steckte ich ihn ins Bett. Ich kann dir aber sagen, was er getan hat…"

„Tatsächlich, muss ich es von John hören, wie du sehr wohl weißt.", sagte Greg misstrauisch, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Er ging zu John, und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Blick verfinsterte und ich mich verspannte. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich ein bisschen.

_(Höchstwahrscheinlich der Scotch, zu dem mich John ermuntert hatte. __Nein, das ist Beschützerinstinkt.)_

John setzte sich auf, rieb seine Augen und schaute, verwirrt und besorgt umher.

_(Beschützerinstinkt verstärkt sich bemerkbar.) _

Ich war unsicher, was ich für John tun konnte. Letztendlich erblickte er mich, und hob seine Hand etwas an. Ich drängelte mich hinter den _(bedrohlichen) _Detective Inspector, um mich auf die Bettkante neben John zu setzen, und seine Hand in meine zu nehmen.

„John, Lestrade muss dir ein paar Fragen stellen. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

John nickte, er wirkte verunsichert.

_(Was ist, wenn er sein Alibi vergessen hat? Oder er zu betrunken ist? Vielleicht gab ich ihm zuviel Scotch? Ich werde nicht erlauben, das John bedroht wird!)_

"OK, John, uhm, John hörst du mir zu?"

John schaute zu Lestrade und dann zu mir, bevor er nickte.

„Also gut, John. Ich werde noch einen Polizisten, der das Protokoll erstellt, hereinholen. Möchtest du dir was überziehen?"

„Meine Kleider sind ein bisschen nass, Greg, da ich ins Wasser fiel. Ich habe ein bisschen zu viel getrunken.", murmelte John. "Bring den Polizisten einfach herein, damit wir es hinter uns bringen können."

_(So weit, so gut. Ein betrunkener, kleinlauter John, in keinster Weise piratenhaft.) _

Lestrade brachte eine junge, weibliche Polizistin, eine nette, kleine Blondine.

John errötete, und ich kochte.

_(Sie ist genau John´s bevorzugter Typ. Ich hasste sie. Ich hasste Lestrade und Mycroft, dafür das sie sie herbrachten.)_

„So, John. Würdest du mir erzählen, was du getan hast, seit du das Krankenhaus heute nachmittag verlassen hast. Nimm dir Zeit.", sagte der Detective Inspector.

„Ich glaube nicht, das jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt ist.", unterbrach ich.

"Es ist schon gut. Es ist alles gut.", sagte John mit einem Lächeln Richtung der Polizistin.

_(Ich hasste sie für immer.)_

„Lass mal sehen. Ich verließ das Krankenhaus, weil Sherlock sagte, das ich nutzlos wäre. Er sagte, das ich aus unserer Wohnung ausziehen solle, und er einen neuen Kollegen wolle."

John sah zu der Polizistin, die voller Sympathie ihr Nase rümpfte, und anschließend starrte er mich von der Seite an.

„So, nachdem Sherlock sagte, ich sei nutzlos, ging ich, um irgendwo anders nutzlos zu sein. Es war klar, das ich im Krankenhaus unerwünscht war, also verließ ich es, um einige meiner Freunde zu besuchen. Sie bezeichnen mich wenigstens nicht als nutzlos."

Ich konnte das Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken, nachdem John zum vierten Mal das Wort nutzlos wiederholt hatte.

"Ich hatte ein paar Bier, tatsächlich tranken Frank und ich. Raz hatte nur eins, er war der Fahrer. Ich erzählte ihnen, das ich wegen des Entkommens der Schmuggler beschuldigt wurde, und das ich nutzlos wäre, darum fuhren wir raus, um nach der Jacht zu sehen. Frank und ich stiegen in dieses Schlauchbootdingens. Aber die Wellen waren wirklich mächtig und so fiel ich ins Wasser. Ich muss von einer Strömung erfasst worden sein und diese spülte mich weg. Dabei wäre ich beinahe wieder gestorben. Wusstest du das ich ihn Afghanistan schon mal gestorben bin? Ich starb sogar zweimal."

Die Polizistin schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen auf John.

Tatsächlich hatte er jetzt unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Ausgenommen Mycroft´s der immer noch grinste.

"Oh, ja.", sagte John. "Ich erhielt einen Schuss in die Schulter und verblutete fast. Ich hatte zweimal einen Herzstillstand. Sie mussten mich mehrmals wiederbeleben. Darum denke ich, ich sollte heute Nacht nicht als Nahtod Erfahrung zählen, da meine Atmung nicht stoppte, und mein Herz niemals zum Schlagen aufgehörte hatte, aber es zerbrach."

John spielte mit seinem Bettlaken, dann machte er seine Augen zu.

_(Was jetzt, verdammte Hölle! Ist John wirklich so aufgeregt, oder spielt er nur?)_

"John, bevor du wieder einschläfst, kannst du deine Erzählung bitte zu Ende bringen?", fragte Lestrade, der mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht rieb, teils aus Frustration, teils wegen Erschöpfung. John schaute mit leeren Gesichtsausdruck zu Lestrade.

„Du sagtest, du fielst ins Wasser, ich nehme an, das du dann zum Strand geschwommen bist."

"Oh ja, ich schwamm zum Strand, und krachte dann in die Felsen. Als ich ans Ufer kam, ging ich zur Strasse und versuchte meine Freunde, die die nicht denken, das ich nutzlos bin, anzurufen. Aber sie antworteten nicht. Deshalb rief ich Sherlock an, um zu sehen, ob er mir helfen würde. Er kam und holte mich, obwohl er mich eigentlich nicht mehr mochte."

John sah traurig aus. Die Polizistin seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie John anschaute. Mich starrt sie geradezu herausfordernd an.

"Ok John, wann, und wieviel hast du getrunken? Wann fielst du ins Wasser?", fragte Lestrade, der jetzt auch auf mich starrte.

"Uhm, eine paar Bier, fünf, oder sieben, oder so. Und einige Scotch. Wen kümmerts, ich bin nutzlos.", sagte John jämmerlich.

_(Der Schmerz in meiner Brust ist zurückgekehrt. War ich bekümmert, weil mir John anscheinend nicht mehr vertraute, oder waren das Schuldgefühle? Tut John nur so? Das ist zu verwirrend.) _

John schickte sich an aus dem Bett zu steigen, ohne Kleider!

„John! Bleib im Bett! Du hast keine Kleider an.", sagte ich.

_(Wenn John jetzt nackig aufsteht, wird ihm das spätestens morgen äusserst peinlich sein) _

John schaute verwirrt an sich herunter, und begann zu kichern. Die Polizistin kicherte mit ihm. Lestrade hielt sich den Nasenrücken. Mycroft wirkte selbstgefällig.

„Sherlock nahm mir alle meine Anziehsachen weg. Zuerst bin ich nutzlos, und jetzt habe ich nichts zum Anziehen."

John machte zwar ein trauriges Gesicht, begann aber trotzdem zu kichern und ließ sich aufs Bett zurückfallen. Die Zudecke verrutschte und entblöste seinen Oberkörper. Er fing hemmungslos zu lachen an.

Lestrade versuchte zu einem Abschluss zu kommen.

„John hast du jemals einen Fuß auf die Calypso gesetzt?"

Während er weiter kicherte, dachte John nach.

„Nein, hast du? Ich wette die Jacht segelte davon und nun wird Sherlock mir das auch noch in die Schuhe schieben. Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich meine Kleider nie mehr zurückbekommen.", sagte John niedergeschlagen.

_(wenigstens agiert er zu guter letzt in keinster Weise wie ein Pirat.) _

"Also gut. Uhm, ich denke das reicht für heute. Wir lassen John erstmal ausschlafen, und dann kann er morgen eine umfassende Aussage abgeben. Er ist offensichtlich nicht der 1,80 m große Pirat, den die Schmuggler beschrieben haben. Sherlock, was hast du eigentlich gesehen? Frank Bryon behauptet, das er die ganze Zeit keinen guten Blick auf den Piraten hatte."

Lestrade runzelte die Stirn, als er zu John schaute, der wieder zu kichern begonnen hatte und irgend etwas über 1,80 m große Piraten vor sich hin murmelte.

"Nachdem ich sichergestellt hatte, das John nicht an Bord war, war ich beschäftigt, die Übeltäter nicht entkommen zu lassen, und versuchte zu verhindern, das sie Frank oder mich umbrachten. Der Mann, der wie ein Pirat gekleidet war, war ungefähr 3 cm kleiner als ich, na ja, sagen wir mal 1,78 m. Seine Haare waren unter einem Kopftuch verborgen, seine Augen waren braun. Er hatte einen Schal über seinem Gesicht, und seine Stimme war ein tieferer Tenor als John´s. Ziemlich athletisch.", sagte ich. „Alles Muskeln. Ich nehme an, das du noch nach ihm fahndest?"

Lestrade nickte.

John schnellte erneut hoch, beihnahe die Zudecke aus dem Bett werfend.

„Ich bin muskulär. Und ich kann ziemlich sportlich sein."

"Gut. Danke dir John. Viel Glück Sherlock, ich denke das du heute Nacht deine Hände voll haben wirst."

Lestrade scheuchte die Polizistin aus dem Zimmer, die John zuvor noch zuwinkte.

_(Er winkte auch, und zwinkerte ihr zu, währen er halbnackt herum saß. __Ich hasste die Polizistin und John auch.)_

"Wartet, geht noch nicht. Wir könnten alle zusammen noch wo hingehen. Wie ist ihr Name? Wo sind meine Kleider?", sagte John, während er versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden Polizisten.

Mycroft begann leise zu applaudieren.

"Meisterhaft gelungen, John. Ein bisschen heftig bzgl. des `Nutzlos –Themas`, aber trotzdem immer noch sehr gut getan.", sagte Mycroft.

"Danke.", sagte John unmittelbar nüchterner. „Gut Sherlock sagte ich wäre nutzlos. Ich wiederholte es nur."

_(Oh, John ist nicht betrunken, jedenfalls nicht besonders. Mycroft durchschaute das besser als ich. Ich hasse Mycroft.)_

"Nun, John, in Anbetracht deiner Leistung am Schiff und nun hier, könnte man annehmen, das du die Fähigkeiten für eine erfolgreiche Schauspielkarriere besitzt. Oder vielleicht hättest du lieber eine Tätigkeit für Queen and Country in meinem Büro. Du bist klar unterfordert, als Assistent bei meinem Bruder.", sagte mein Bruder, dieser Verräter.

_(Versucht meinen Partner und einzigen Freund abzuwerben.)_

"Danke Mycroft, aber auch, wenn du vielleicht nicht beeindruckt bist, die Wunde brachte mich wirklich zweimal um, weshalb ich denke, dass ich mein Nötigstes für Queen und Country ... Aber natürlich, wenn ich aus meiner Wohnung geworfen werde und mir einen neuen Job suchen muß, werde ich daran denken. Ich nehme mal an diese Arbeit würde nicht zu langweilig sein, wahrscheinlich verbunden mit Reisen…"

"John, das haben wir doch schon durch. Du musst weder jetzt, noch sonst irgendwann ausziehen. Du brauchst keinen neuen Job. Tschüß Mycroft. Deine Hilfe war sehr nett. Jetzt geh´." , sagte ich, und schubste meinen intriganten, hinterhältigen Bruder aus dem Zimmer.

"Nun, Mr. Holmes, war das überzeugend genug für Sie?", fragte John, und lächelte mich vorwitzig an.

„Welcher Teil von dem Ganzen war wahr?", fragte ich, während ich immer noch versuchte die Daten zu sortieren.

„Alles ist wahr, Sherlock. Ausgenommen der Scotch, den ich erst trank als du mich dazu gezwungen hast. Kann ich jetzt mehr zu trinken haben?", fragte er.

"Nein, du hast für heute mehr als genug. Musstest du wirklich zweimal reanimiert werden?"

Ich saß neben meinem Blogger, als ich versuchte, meinen Gedächtnis Palast neu zu ordnen, schon wieder.

„Ja, wobei ich mich narürlich nicht mehr daran erinnere. Ich war bewusstlos, klinisch tot. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, das du Captain Jack, den Piraten beinahe nicht kennengelernt hättest.", versuchte er zu scherzen.

_(John wäre beinahe gestorben, bevor ich ihn kennenlernte. Eigentlich, technisch gesehen, starb er. Fast wäre er diese Nacht wieder gestorben, weil ich ihn davonjagte.) _

Geschwind stellte ich mir John tot in Afghanistan, tot auf der Jacht, tot im Wasser, vor. Ich erinnerte mich, als ich ihn früher in dieser Nacht, am Strand liegend gesehen hatte, annehmend, er wäre tot.

Meine Gedanken kamen zu einem abrupten Halt.

"...Sherlock, Sherlock! Sherlock?"

Auf einmal, nahm ich John, neben mir auf dem Bett knieend, wahr. Seine Hand packte mein Kinn, drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm.

„Sherlock, bist du OK? Hallo?"

"John, ich dachte du wärst tot, am Strand. Es war entsetzlich."

Ich berührte sein Gesicht, und verfolgte, seine Abschürfungen und Blutergüsse zärtlich mit meinen Fingern.

„John, den Gedanken, das ich dich verlieren könnte, kann ich ehrlich nicht ertragen."

Ich starrte ihm in seine blauen Augen, und er lächelte verständnisvoll.

„John hast du dich auch so gefühlt, als du dachtest, das ich tot wäre? Dauerte das Gefühl lang?"

John prallte zurück, als ob ich ihn geschlagen hätte. Er starrte mich an, als ob ich ein Fremder wäre.

_(Er sieht in mir den Irren, der ich bin. Er wird mich verabscheuen. __Er wird mich verlassen.)_

"Sherlock, ich weiß nicht genau, was du heute nacht gefühlt hast. Aber ich weiß, als ich dachte, du bist to.., du gegangen bist, ich fühlte Schmerz und Leere und völliges Verlassensein, Einsamkeit. Es schmerzte. Es schmerzte hundertmal schlimmer als meine Schusswunde. Es schmerzte hundertmal mehr, als das Verlieren meiner Freunde in Afghanistan. Im Grunde war es die ganzen drei Jahre so."

John sprach grimmig.

_(Ich habe John zu viel verletzt. Heute wird der letzte Streich gewesen sein…)_

John redete noch weiter, „Nach dem ersten Jahr, oder so, waren kurze Unterbrechungen, in denen der Schmerz etwas abschwächte, für ein oder zwei Stunden. Meistens, jedoch, war er da. Es kommt auch immer wieder, sogar jetzt noch, obwohl du wieder zurück bist."

John rieb sich über sein Gesicht, und versuchte die Tänen zurück zu drängen.

„Und er kam auch heute wieder zurück. Tatsächlich ist der Schmerz auch jetzt da.", murmelte er, als er sich herum drehte, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen.

_(Oh, gut gemacht. Ich habe es geschafft, ihn zum Weinen zu bringen. __Kein Wunder, wenn er mich verlassen würde.)_

Nach geschätzten 2,5 Minuten, drehte er sich zu mir zurück.

„Ich entschuldige mich, das dich das so aufgebracht hat, heute nacht, Sherlock. Es ist kein angenehmes Gefühl, oder was meinst du?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

_(Idiot, du benimmst dich kindisch.) _

Er fuhr fort, "Da aber niemand von uns tot ist, ist das doch ermutigend?"

Er lächelte, obwohl seine Augen noch in ungeweinten Tränen schwammen.

"John," sagte ich, nach ihm greifend,

_(John ist der tapferste Mann, den ich kenne. Er lächelt für mich, sogar wenn er Schmerzen hat.) _

„_John." ich umarmte ihn fest._

"Sherlock, bist du sicher, das du mich zurück haben möchtest in 221B?", fragte er.

„Ja, aber auf jeden Fall…"

"Sherlock,", unterbrach er mich, und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Er war immer noch nackt und offenbar störte es ihn nicht.

Ich bewunderte den Anblick.

_(in der Tat, ließ seine fehlende Sittsamkeit es erscheinen, als ob John tatsächlich noch ziemlich berauscht sei. Ich überdachte meine verschiedenen Möglichkeiten.)_

„…Sherlock, ich fragte dich etwas, bitte versuche aufzupassen. Ich fragte dich, ob du immer noch mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet bist?"

John´s dunkelblaue Augen waren aufmerksam, und er kaute voller Konzentration auf seiner Unterlippe.

Meine Lippen kräuselten sich ganz von alleine, als ich diesen Blick an John sah, und er, seine Nacktheit vergessend, neben mir kniete.

„Nein, John, ich bin nicht mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet. So wichtig meinen Arbeit für mich ist, habe ich in dir, etwas noch wichtigeres gefunden. Und das ist nun schon seit einiger Zeit so."

"Das ist trifft sich gut, denn ich bin nicht mehr `nicht schwul`."

John rollte sich vom Bett und griff nach meinem Handy.

„Ich hoffe, das du nichts dagegen hast, aber ich möchte gerne etwas Musik."

Er spielte an meinem Handy rum, während ich seinen erstaunlichen Körper betrachtete. Überall muskulös, ausser an seinem weichen Bauch. Ich memorierte die feinen Haare an seinen Armen und Beinen. Zum Schluß lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen entzückenden Arsch und seine anderen männlichen Merkmale. Mir wurde immer heißer.

_(Habe ich vielleicht Fieber? Erröte ich? Unsinn, das ist John´s Part.)_

Von meinem Smart Phone erklang Musik, die selbe „Piratenmusik", die er auf der Jacht gespielt hatte. Er legte das Telefon hin, und drehte die Lichter, bis auf eines, aus. Dann kletterte er zurück ins Bett, und kniete sich über meinen Schoß. Seine Arme wanden sich um meinen Hals, und er starrte mir in die Augen.

„Sherlock, du hast Ausschweifungen versprochen. Ein Pirat erwartet seine Heuer zu erhalten, wenn versprochen. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit für einige Ausschweifungen."

Sein letztes Wort hauchte er in meinen offenen Mund und ein langsamer, tiefer, zärtlicher Kuss folgte.

"John,", sagte ich zwischen zwei Küssen, "ich denke, das es einfach nur fair ist, dich zu warnen. Denn obwohl ich keine Erfahrung in Liebesbeziehungen habe, bin ich keine Jungfrau."

Daraufhin küsste ich meinen Piraten gründlich. Ich küsste seine stoppeligen Wangen, und dann an seinem Kiefer entlang. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Hals, als er meinen Namen stöhnte. Ich packte seinen Hintern und zog in näher heran.

Er stöhnte wieder.


	17. Piraten Beute

**Kapitel 16 Piraten Beute **

POV John

Ich erinnerte mich nicht daran, mein Kommando abgegeben zu haben, aber ich fand, das mein erster Offizier das Kommando unseres Schiffes klar übernommen hatte. Soweit ich betroffen war, steuerte er in unbekannten Gewässern, da ich noch niemals davor mit einem anderen Mann Liebe gemacht hatte.

„Pass auf, Matrose, da sind Ungeheuer in diesen Gewässern.", flüsterte ich, bevor ich die Kontrolle verlor und stöhnte. Ich bedeckte meinen Mund mit meiner Hand, um diese Geräusche zurück zuhalten. Aber der Piraten Kapitän Sherlock zerrte sie weg.

"Ich will dich stöhnen hören, Jack. Ich liebe es, wenn du wegen mir stöhnst."

Er biss mich in den Hals und dann saugte er hart, Liebesbisse hinterlassend. Ich stöhnte erneut, komplett unter seinem Zauber.

„Keine Angst Jack, ich kann mit diesen Monstern hier umgehen.", sagte Kapitän Sherlock, der Pirat.

Sherlock, _(Keine Jungfrau, in keinster Weise eine Jungfrau. Oh Gott.)_ drehte mich auf meinen Rücken und setzte sich rittlings auf mich. Unfreiwillig biss ich in meine Hand, bevor er sie mir wegzog.

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich hören möchte, John. Und ich kann mir so einiges anderes vorstellen, das deine Hände tun könnten." Er platzierte meine Hände über seine schwellende Leistengegend.

_(Ja, gute Idee.) _

Ich öffnete den Reissverschluss seiner Hose, und zog sie im gleichen Moment herunter.

_(Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh Gott!)_

Mein Gehirn verabschiedete sich, unangemeldet, als Sherlock´s Stimme, zwischen Küssen und Liebesbissen, zu einem unterirdischen Rumpeln anschwoll. "John, oh mein John, mein John. Ahh, John."

Ich war dankbar, das ein anderer Pirat hier war, um das Schiff sicher durch den Sturm zu lenken.

Sherlock fiel keuchend gegen meine Brust, ausgepowert und erschöpft.

Allmählich kehrte meine Sehkraft zurück, während ich auf Sherlock´s Atem, der sich mit meinen vermischte, hörte. Ich küsste Sherlock´s Stirn und dann an seinen rasiermesserscharfen Wangenknochen entlang. Ich durchkämmte seine dunklen Haare mit meiner immer noch schmerzenden linken Hand, und streichelte seinen Hals und seinen Rücken mit meiner rechten. Ich murmelte immer und immer wieder wie wunderbar er ist. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht an meine Schulter und küsste meine schreckliche Narbe. Irgendwie, schaffte er es in dieser Nacht, dass diese schreckliche Narbe weniger häßlich, weniger abscheulich erschien. Die Piratenmusik umhüllte uns, bis wir einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich, neben mir im Bett lag der weltweit einzige beratende Detektiv. Er hatte sich um mich gewickelt, während ich meinen rechten Arm fest um seine Taille gelegt hatte. Er hatte nur sein aufgeknöpftes Hemd an. Ich strich mit meinen Fingern durch seine dunklen Locken. Im Schlaf wirkte er so friedvoll und zufrieden, so wunderschön und zauberhaft.

_(Wie war es möglich, das ich, ein Normalsterblicher, hier neben einem jungen Piratengott erwachte?)_

Ich schaute mich in diesem seltsamen Hotelzimmer um, das einiges von seiner Schäbigkeit während unserer ekstatischen Nacht, verloren hatte. Die günen Wände wirkten nicht länger schmuddelig, jetzt wirkten sie samtig überzogen. Sogar die horrenden grau-grünen Vorhänge wirkten wunderbar, trotz ihrer ausgefransten Säume.

_(grau-grün, wie Sherlock´s Augen im Sonnenlicht. Letzte Nacht leuchteten seine Augen wie gehämmertes Silber. Oh, verdammt. Ich kann mir seine schneidenden Kommentare lebhaft vorstellen, sollte er meine zunehmende Dichtkunst mitbekommen.)_

Ich schaute zu meiner Jeans und meinem Hemd, die über dem Heizkörper zum Trocknen hingen. Ich sah einen Haufen Steine auf dem Tisch liegen. Es war ein sehr großer Berg Edelsteine und noch einer, bestehend aus Goldbarren. Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf. Hatte ich wirklich so viel mitgenommen? Wann hat Sherlock das dahin gelegt? Der Haufen muss über Nacht größer geworden sein.

_(Oh Gott, sieh dir die gestohlenen Sachen an. Ich bin wirklich ein Pirat. Oh Gott, ich bin ein Dieb. Ein Krimineller!)_

Ich fühlte Hitze in mir aufsteigen, wahrscheinlich lief ich sogar rot an, schon wieder.

_(Was wird Sherlock dazu sagen?)_

Sherlock POV

John starrte auf die Piraten Ausbeute. Er erötete. Es stieg von seiner Brust, über seinen Nacken bis zu seinem Gesicht auf.

_(Erröten, liebenswert. Entzückend. Erregend.) _

Ich umarmte ihn, mein verletzter Arm stach noch ein bisschen unangenehm. „Komm her, mein entzückender Pirat.", sagte ich.

John versteifte sich in meiner Umarmung. "Ich bin nicht entzückend.", protestierte er.

„Ich bin derjenige, der das beurteilt, John." sagte ich, während ich seinen Nacken und seine Schultern küsste. „Wenigstens leugnest du nicht, das du mir gehörst."

Ich strich mit meinen Lippen über seine Narbe. Er verkrampfte sich zwar, aber er zog nicht weg.

Er drehte sich in meine Richtung. „Schau Sherlock, wegen der, dieser, der Edelsteine und… Gut, ich muss sie zurückgeben. Ich weiss nicht wie das passierte. Ich nehme an, ich habe mich in Schwärmereien verloren. Die Aufregung und das Bier und dann die Musik und du mit mir an Bord und...,"

Ich drehte ihn ganz herum. Ich verzog mein Gesicht wegen der Hämatome an seiner Brust, der Schnitte in seinem Gesicht und seinem wehen Arm, den er immer noch steif an seine Seite drückte.

„John, du verdienst diese Piratenbeute. Du hast diese Schmuggler und Mörder aufgehalten. Sie sind alle nur wegen dir im Gefängnis. Das Schiff ist beschlagnahmt und die gestohlenen Sachen zurückgeholt, von einem Piraten Kapitän. Niemand wird diese Sachen vermissen." ich deutete zu dem Haufen Piratenbeute, der im Sonnenlicht wie Silber glitzerte.

„Sicherlich kannst du dir vorstellen, das mich keine Gewissensbisse plagen würden, wenn ich die Sachen für dich verhehlere. Ich werde vorsichtig sein und nicht alles auf einmal verhehlern. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Denke an die Sachen als deine Beute, als deine Belohnung."

John schaute mich mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen vertrauensvoll an. Augen wie das Meer. Ich küsste meinen Piraten Kapitän.

_(Wenn wir zurück in London sind, muss ich unbedingt ein paar Piratenhüte kaufen. Und einige Schwerter.) _

Ich küsste John härter, als ich mir ihn in einem neuen Piratenhut vorstellte.

_(Sicherlich ist noch ein bisschenZeit für Ausschweifungen, bevor wir nach London zurückkehrten_.)

„Vertraust du mir, das ich mich für dich darum kümmere?", fragte ich.

John zögerte.

„Jawhhhn," hauchte ich in sein Ohr, „einiges von der Beute steht auch Frank und Raz zu, denkst du nicht? Laß es zu, das ich mich darum kümmere."

John starrte wie hypnotisiert in meine Augen, und nickte.

_(Pupillen voll erweitert, Herzschlag erhöht, Atmung unregelmäßig und keuchend, Gesicht gerötet. __Exzellent.)_

Ich küsste ihn weiter, allmählich begreifend, das er viel lenkbarer war, wenn er gründlich geküsst ist. Kurzzeitig verlor ich mein Ziel aus den Augen, als John mich in meine Lippen und meinen Hals biss und dann wieder zu meinen Mund zurückkehrte, um ihn ausführlich zu erforschen.

Zum Schluss brach ich ab, „John Watson, während letzten paar Monate habe ich einige Experimente erstellt, an denen wir gemeinsam arbeiten könnten."

John rückte weiter zurück. Zuerst verengten sich seine Augen, bevor sie größer wurden, seinen Kopf hielt er zur Seite geneigt als er mich argwöhnisch betrachtete.

„John, du kannst mir voll vertrauen. Die Experimente über intime Beziehungen werden für uns beide ziemlich erfreulich sein. Vorher erwecktest du den Eindruck, dass du Experiment Nummer eins zu genießen scheinst.

"Das war ein Experiment!", stotterte er. „Und ich bin nur ein bequemes Versuchskaninchen! Und du denkst, das ich so verzweifelt nach Sex lechze, das ich einfach so ja sage, wenn du fünf oder sechs Experimente mit mir anstellst; und dann, wenn du fertig bist, wirst du so tun als ob nichts gewesen…"

Damit er seinen Mund hielt, musste ich John schnell und ziemlich hart küssen. Ich hörte erst auf, als er kurz davor war, wegen Sauerstoffmangel, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

_(John wird jetzt für ca 45 Sekunden nicht zum Sprechen in der Lage sein. Ich musste schnell sprechen.) _

„Tatsächlich, John, habe ich bis jetzt siebenundvierzig anstehen, und natürlich müssen sie wiederholt werden, um ausreichende Daten sicher zu stellen. Um es frei heraus zu sagen, wird es wahrscheinlich Jahre, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnte in Anspruch nehmen, um die Daten zu sammeln. Ich hoffe, das du mit so einer Langzeitstudie einverstanden bist, da ich wahrscheinlich keinen anderen geeigneten Partner finden werde. Du selbst sagtest zu mir, das ich niemals einen anderen schwulen Piraten als Partner finden werde. Ich glaube, das dieses Projekt mein Magnum Opus sein wird. Also, bist du jetzt einverstanden mich zu begleiten, Jawhhn.". Ich wisperte den Schluss als ich sein Ohr küsste.

Innerlich war ich selbst erschrocken.

_(Was, wenn ich zu schnell vorgegangen bin? Was, wenn ich die Zeichen mißinterpretiert habe? Was, wenn ich bloß, wie John es nannte, sein "one night stand" war?) _

John begann zu kichern. _(Ein hoffnungsvolles Zeichen_?) "Ein Magnus Opum? Ich bin Teil von deinem Magnus Opus?"

„Nein du bist das Magnus Opus." und damit küsste ich mein Magnus Opus.

„Warte, was.. wieviele.. vierzig Experimente? Gibt es überhaupt vierzig Möglichkeiten um zu.." , stammelte John, seine blauen Augen weit aufgerissen in seinem blut roten Gesicht.

_(Entzückend. Viel zu entzückend. Ich muß ein Experiment beginnen, unverzüglich.)_

"Nein John, ich sagte siebenundvierzig Experimente bis jetzt. Bitte bemühe dich dabei zu bleiben." Ich begann seine Brust zu küssen und dann, in der Mitte seiner muskulösen Brust entlang. „Aktuell, kommt mir der Gedanke an noch ein anderes. Damit wären wir bei achtundvierzig.", brummte ich in John´s Nabel.

„Oh Gott," murmelte John. Er atmete tief ein, und drückte seine Schultern durch.

_(Das spricht offensichtlich für John. Er ist offen für alles_.)

„Also gut Sherlock, ich akzeptiere dein Angebot und gebe meine Zustimmung zu deinen Experimenten. Verfluche die Torpedos, und volle Pulle voraus."

"Ausgezeichnet John. jetzt komm erst mal mit mir. Ich glaube, wir werden geradewegs zu Experiment Nummer sieben springen", und ich zog an seinem unverletzten Arm.

„Was, wo willst du hin? Wir sind noch nackt!", stotterte John schon wieder.

"Ich sehe das schon, du bestätigst das Offensichtliche.", sagte ich als ich den Arsch meines Bloggers bewunderte. „Sicherlich ist einem Piraten mit deiner Erfahrung bewusst, das die meisten dieser Experimente Nacktheit erfordern. Nummer sieben findet in der Dusche statt, deshalb würden Kleider sicher ein Hindernis sein."

Ich lächelte, als ich ihn in das Badezimmer drängte. „Komm schon, John. Piraten lieben das Wasser."


	18. Epilog Vier Tage später

**Epilog Vier Tage später… **

POV John

Ich saß in Greg Lestrade´s Büro und trank Tee, denn ich wurde zu einer offiziellen Vernehmung, bezüglich der auf Grund gesetzten Calypso, aufgefordert zu erscheinen. Für mein Alibi hielt ich an Sherlock´s Geschichte fest.

Nachdem an Bord der zerstörten Calypso, soviele gestohlene Gegenstände einschließlich sehr wertvoller Kunstwerke gefunden wurden, akzeptierten sie mein Alibi recht schnell. Die zuständigen Stellen waren besonders erfreut, das der mysteriöse Pirat so bequem verschwunden war, dies machte ihre Arbeit weniger kompliziert.

Sherlock, Frank und der Unbekannte empfingen das Lob und den Ruhm. Ich war der amüsante Handlanger. Und das war mir recht so.

_(Nichtsdestotrotz, hatte ich meine Piratenstiefel. Wesentlich wichtiger, ich bin das Opus Magnum des weltweit einzigsten Beratenden Detektives.)_

Sherlock grinste von der Eingangstür zu mir herüber.

_(Oh mein Gott, so grinste er heute nacht, als er den Piratenhut aufgesetzt hatte.) _

Ich errötete wieder.

"John, wir müssen in spätestens fünf Minuten weg. Und da ich ferner weiß, das dieser Tee nicht unserem üblichen Standard entspricht, bitte setze ihn ab und komm jetzt.", verlangte Sherlock lächelnd.

_(Ja, Sherlock lächelte jetzt in der Öffentlichkeit und das gesamte Yard fand das verdächtig und sehr wissen Bescheid. Sie alle wissen, das wir jetzt ein Paar sind. Hoffentlich finden sie nie die Sache mit den Piratenhüten heraus.)_

Natürlich errötete ich gleich noch mehr.

Greg stand auf, "Er ist gleich fertig, Sherlock. Denkst du, dass du es noch eine Weile ohne John aushalten kannst, ich muss noch etwas mit ihm besprechen. Alleine.", sagte Greg und schloss die Tür vor Shelock´s überraschten Gesicht.

„Um was geht es, Greg?", fragte ich ein bisschen besorgt.

"Hör mal, offiziell akzeptieren wir alle deine Geschichte, John.", sagte Greg. „Nein, sag nichts. Ich, und die meisten vom Yard wissen verdammt genau, wer der Pirat war. Vergiss nicht, dass ich da war. Lernten sie euch diese Verwegenheit in der Armee? Ich weiß, dass ich so etwas wie das, noch nie gesehen habe. Es ist nur schade, das du kein Anerkennung oder Belohnung dafür erhalten kannst. Denn natürlich würden dich einige der Staatsanwälte mit Freuden anklagen, und das will keiner von uns. Aber eigentlich, ist es nicht das, über was ich wirklich mit dir reden wollte."

"Es ist wegen dir und Sherlock, oder so." Greg schaute auf den häßlichen grauen Teppichboden. „Schau, ich will nicht in deine Privatsphäre eindringen, aber es ist offensichtlich, das du und er zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen seit, seit der Nacht des „Großen Piraten Abenteuers". Oh hör zum Erröten auf. Weißt du, dass dir das ziemlich häufig passiert?", grinste er.

Während ich ihn zornig anblitzte, hoffend, wie ein Pirat.

"Also gut, was ich eigentlich wissen wollte, John. Ist, uhm, kannst du dir vorstellen, das sich sein Interesse an dir noch steigerte, als du, hm, wie ein Pirat gekleidet warst? Uhm, ich meine, er neigte schon immer dazu jede Bewegung von dir zu verfolgen, aber, uhm, jetzt, starrt er dich an, als wärst du eine Mahlzeit und, uhm, er ist am verhungern und…"

Stammelnd kam Greg zum Halt. Er war jetzt genauso rot wie ich.

"Nun ja, Greg, ich sage nicht, das ich mich immer wie ein Pirat gekleidet hätte, aber wenn ich mich jetzt wie ein Pirat verkleiden würde, dann nehme ich an, das Sherlock möchte, nun ja, das er es nicht langweilig findet.", sagte ich unbehagliich. „Uhm, warum fragst du?"

"Na ja, John, ich frage mich, ob es eventuell ein familiärer Zug ist, dieses Interesse in Piraten. Es schien so, als ob Mycroft ziemlich berührt war, als der Pirat auf der Calypso herumtanzte." Greg starrte aus dem Fenster.

Ich schaute zu der Tür, um blaugraue Augen durch die Schlitze der Jalousie starren zu sehen. Ich winkte. Die Augen blinkten, starrten aber weiter. In den letzten vier Tagen habe ich eine Menge über Sherlock gelernt. Er mag Piraten, aber er mag es nicht, teilen zu müssen. Speziell schien er abgeneigt mich mit jemanden zu teilen. Offenbar denkt er, dass wenn irgendjemand in meiner Nähe ist, mich derjenige wegstehlen könnte.

_(ein liebenswerter Zug zwar, aber trotzdem nervig)_

Ich versuchte mich auf Greg´s Frage zu konzentrieren. „Du meinst Mycroft ist an Piraten interessiert? Also, das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht sagen. Uhm. Ich weiß es nicht."

_(Warte mal, tanzte? Ich tanzte nicht auf der Calypso herum.) _

„Und weil wir gerade dabei sind, dein Pirat, wer immer es war, hat eine Jacht, vollbesetzt mit Schmugglern, erledigt. Darum denke ich kaum, dass er nur herumtanzte." , sagte ich eiskalt.

„Richtig, er tanzte nicht herum, auf keinen Fall. Ist egal. Lass uns dieses Gespräch einfach vergessen." sagte Greg, enorm rot.

"Gut, ich muß sowieso gehen. Ich habe nicht viel Schlaf bekommen in der letzten Zeit, mit all diesen Experimenten." , sagte ich müde, während ich über mein Gesicht rieb.

„Gott, das tut mir leid, John. Also, sich mit Sherlock und all seinen Experimenten, wahrscheinlich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, abzufinden, ich wette, du musst ein Heiliger sein.", bemitleidete mich Greg.

_(Yeah, Experimente zu allen Zeiten und in jeglichen Positionen. Mich selbst zwingen, mit diesem hinreisssenden Mann Liebe zu machen, diese weichen, neckenden Lippen zu küssen, fühlen… Ja, ich bin zweifellos ein Heiliger.)_

"Na ja also, es ist nicht so schlimm.", sagte ich, natürlich errötend. „Und es macht mir nichts aus Opfer für die Wissenschaft zu erbringen."

_(Ok dieser Quatsch übersteigt die Messlatte,__brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Glücklicherweise bemerkte es Greg nicht.)_

_(Ok, warum fragt er nach Sherlock´s Bruder? Oh, nein, Greg und Mycroft? Unmöglich, unvorstellbar. Nein warte mal, das ist eine super Idee. Greg ist alleine seit seiner Scheidung, und Mycroft braucht wirklich ein zusätzliches Hobby, neben dem Ausspionieren von Sherlock und mir. Ja, eine fantastische Idee. „Der Pirat, der die britische Regierung erobert" eine Fortsetzung zu meiner „Exzellenten Piraten Kapriole".)_

"Hör mal, Greg, wenn du denkst, das du dich wie ein Pirat kleiden möchtest, aus bestimmten Gründen, wir könnten morgen einkaufen gehen. Heute nachmittag versprach ich Sherlock ihm bei einem Experiment zu assistieren, und wie du siehst , hat er es eilig zu gehen. Aber morgen, könnten wir nach einem passenden Hemd und einem Hut schauen. Und ich kann dir entsprechende Musik runterladen, richtig anregende Musik."

_(Erregend trifft es besser.)_

Bei dem Gedanken, dass Greg und ich zum Einkaufen gehen, für Piratenkleider, um Mycroft Holmes zu verführen, musste ich kichern. Ich schaute zu den grauen Augen, die mich anblitzten. Ich könnte auch ein anderes Seidenhemd und einen neuen Hut brauchen, selbstredend.

Aber jetzt war höchste Zeit zu gehen, bevor die Augen meines Partners noch das Glas zum Schmelzen brachten,

„Ich treffe dich dann hier, Greg. Morgen um 17:00 Uhr."

Er nickte, immer noch rot. Und ich beeilte mich, um mich dem weltweit einzigen, beratenden Piraten, ich meine natürlich Detektiv, anzuschließen

POV Mycroft

Detectiv Inspector Gregory Lestrade hatte mich zum Abendessen eingeladen. Es waren fünf Tage nach dem Piratenzwischenfall. Ich gebe zu, ich war neugierig. Ich brachte eine Flasche Wein und einen Kuchen für den Nachtisch mit.

Er lebte seit seiner Scheidung in einer Zweizimmer Wohnung. Ich klingelte und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Gregory stand im Türrahmen.

„Hallo Mycroft," sagte er, „ich freue mich, das du kommen konntest."

Als ich die Wohnung betrat, sah ich das Gregory ein lockeres rotes Seidenhemd, und eine rote Schärpe über seinem Bauch geschlungen, trug.

Er sah wie ein Seeräuber aus.

_(Nun ja, Gregory kann es tragen, er hat eine gute Figur.)_

Im Hintergrund hörte ich vertraute Musik. Der Soundtrack von Pirates of the Caribbean.

_(Meine Güte.) _

Ich lächelte langsam.

_(Natürlich mag ich Piraten, das ist eine familiäre Eigenheit, und die Versprechungen dieser Nacht, klangen, in der Tat, aussergewöhnlich faszinierend.)_

Ich lächelte, als mich der Detectiv Inspector in seine Piratenhöhle führte.

Oh, ja! Er ist auch ein Pirat, unmissverständlich!

AN: Vielen Dank an alle die diese Story gelesen haben, und ich hoffe, das sie euch gefallen hat.

Vielleicht habt ihr ja ein bisschen mit den beiden gelitten, oder gelacht, möglicherweise sogar den Alltag vergessen, geträumt? ….denn darüber würde mich total freuen und natürlich über das ein oder andere review :D


End file.
